The Other Lindsay
by Just a Bit Dipsy
Summary: Bunny had another daughter that she never told Erin about, what happens when and awkward introduction changes everything?
1. Chapter 1

**Bunny had another daughter that she never told Erin about, what happens when and awkward introduction changes everything? Hope you Enjoy, No Copyright Intended!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Erin's Point of View**

Bunny wasn't someone I wanted in my life, she was a mess most of the time and I had my own issues. Mostly caused by her when I was a kid, but the day I saw her sitting in a diner talking to a teenage girl gave me reason to pause. I had never seen this girl before and I had no idea who she was, there was just something that told me I had to get her away from Bunny. So I marched into the diner and straight up to my mother.

"Trying to ruin some other girls life?" I questioned.

Her head shot up when she saw me.

"Well nice to see you to Erin." She replied sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Um who are you?" The girl sitting beside her asked.

She looked no more than 16.

"I'm her daughter and trust me she is not someone you want to be associated with." I replied.

"Bad news if you know what I mean." I added.

The girl looked at me confused before turning to Bunny.

"Daughter?" She questioned.

"Erin why don't you join us…" Bunny suggested.

"I can't I have work I just came in here to make sure you weren't trying to replace me." I replied.

"I'm sorry but she's my mom too." The girl informed me.

I didn't know how to reply, I was shocked. This teenager was telling me she was my sister. I looked at Bunny who had her head in her hands.

"This isn't how I wanted you to find out. Either of you." She cried.

I sat down next to her and looked at the girl.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Taylor Lindsay, you?" She replied.

"Erin Lindsay." I said offering her a small smile.

I then turned my attention back to Bunny.

"Explain now, and don't screw me around." I hissed.

Bunny sighed and eventually looked up.

"She is your sister, and not your half sister. You have the same dad to." Bunny explained.

"You said he was dead." I spat.

"I told you that for your own protection." She mumbled.

"Seriously? My protection? If that was the case why did you sleep with him again?" I cried.

Bunny looked at the floor.

"To protect you." She whispered.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She was unbelievable.

"Why didn't you tell me? I mean it's been what 16 years?" I questioned.

"Um 15." Taylor corrected.

I gave her an apologetic look before turning back to Bunny.

"Answer me?" I hissed.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to ruin things between Taylor and me." She finally admitted.

"Ruin things? I think your pretty good at that yourself. Has she been with you all these years?" I asked.

Bunny nodded.

"I told her she was an only child so this is just as hard for her." She sighed.

"I'm sure it is, yet another thing you have done wrong." I complained.

"Hey take it easy she isn't perfect but she does the job." Taylor argued.

I didn't want to argue with her, I just met her.

"Maybe for you, but why don't you ask her what life was like for me and Teddy?" I replied.

Taylor looked at me confused.

"Teddy?" She asked.

I nodded in response.

"Ask her to tell you, and when she does give me a call." I told her sliding my card over.

"I have to go." I said as I got up and stormed out of the diner. Regretting ever going in.

* * *

Arriving at work my head was all over the place and Voight knew it. He called me into his office the minute I arrived.

"What's wrong?" He asked, closing the door behind him.

"Nothing just my stupid mother." I complained.

"Money?" He sighed.

"Worse, a little sister." I told him.

He looked just as shocked as me as he sat down.

"Huh, wasn't expecting that." He commented.

"Neither was I, she is only 15." I said, sitting down opposite Hank.

Voight nodded in response.

"Let me guess you don't want her with Bunny?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"Nobody deserves that as a mother." I sighed.

Voight nodded in understanding.

"Need the day off kid?" He offered.

"No I'm good work will be a welcomed distraction." I replied.

"Ok well if you need time just tell me. Otherwise I suggest you stay out of Bunny's business. Sure get to know the kid if you want but stay clear of Bunny. You have come to far to fall back into bad habits." He lectured.

"I know Hank. Thanks for listening." I smiled.

"Anytime kid." He said returning the smile.

* * *

A few hours later I was sitting at my desk catching up on paper work. It had been a quiet day and I was almost done. I was just about to finish for the night when Platt phoned up.

"Lindsay, some kid is here." She told me.

"Be right down." I said as I got up.

"Where you going?" Jay asked.

"Downstairs do I need a hall pass?" I smirked.

"No it's cool." He laughed.

I headed downstairs to find Taylor hovering around the door.

* * *

"Hey, everything ok?" I asked concerned.

"Um yeah….I know you said call but I didn't want to do this over the phone." She mumbled.

"It's ok what is it?" I asked as I led her into the side office.

"Bunny told me everything about you and Teddy and well…." She trailed off.

"Taylor whatever it is you can tell me." I assured her.

"We got in a fight and she through me out." She said as she began to cry.

Next thing I knew she had launched herself into my arms and was crying.

"Hey it's ok, we can figure this out." I whispered as she clung to me.

"How?" She sobbed.

"Well for starters you can stay with me. If you want?" I suggested.

"Really?" She asked, not convinced.

"Yes really." I laughed as she pulled away.

"But we just met." She mumbled sadly.

"You're my sister, and I know more that anyone what Bunny is like. You are more than welcome to stay with me." I smiled.

"Thanks Erin." She said with a small smile as she wiped away some more tears.

I nodded in response and led her from the station towards me car. As we walked all I could think was 'I'm going to kill Bunny.'

 **Hope you enjoyed, until next time ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here is chapter 2, thanks so much for all the lovely reviews so far it means a lot :-) Hope you enjoy, No Copyright Intended!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Erin's Point of View**

As we arrived at my apartment I showed Taylor the spare room.

"Yours as long as you need." I assured her.

"Thanks." She smiled.

A silence fell as she stood awkwardly beside the bed. It was then I noticed she had nothing with her. Not even a chance of clothes, nothing.

"I will get you some clean clothes." I told her.

"Thanks, Bunny didn't exactly give me time to pack." She mumbled.

I nodded in understand and gave her an apologetic look. It was like looking in the mirror to the past. However this time I wasn't going to let history repeat itself. Bunny wasn't going to ruin Taylor's childhood like she did mine.

"It's fine, give me a sec." I smiled as I headed to get her a change.

I was back moments later to find she was still standing in the same spot.

"Taylor this is your room now, you're allowed to move." I joked.

She gave me a small smile as I passed her the clothes. I added in a spare toothbrush and some toiletries she might need.

"Bathroom is door opposite your room, everything else you need is there. Um fridge is full so eat anything you want….I think that's everything?" I told her.

"Ohhh wait dinner, what do you want?" I asked.

She looked at me with a mixture of shock and confusion.

"Um I don't mind." She mumbled.

"Well what do you like to eat?" I questioned.

"Honestly I don't mind." She repeated.

I could see she was just saying that so I didn't make a fuss.

"Ok so you want leftovers, cause I think I have some old spinach or soup left from last week." I smirked.

Her screwed up face gave her 'I don't mind attitude away.'

"Um a normal dinner would be nice? Just not takeaway, Bunny lives on those." She sighed.

"Something's never change, but a normal dinner I can do." I grinned.

Taylor smiled in response as she finally sat down on the bed.

"I think I will have a shower first…if that's ok?" She asked hesitantly.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"I think I can handle you having a shower, next time don't ask." I assured her.

She nodded in response and headed off to the bathroom. Moments later I heard the water running. I got dinner started and used the remainder of the time to call Voight.

* * *

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey Hank, sorry to call this late. Remember those days you said I could have?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He questioned.

"Turns out I need them." I told him.

"Everything ok kid?" He asked concerned.

"Everything's fine, but you know the little sister I told you about? She is here, as in staying with me. Bunny through her out." I sighed.

"She thorough her teenage daughter out?" Voight replied.

"I know right? Sound familiar?" I scoffed.

"Kind of, but this time the kid has a big sister looking out for her. She is in safer hands now than she ever was." He said.

"Thanks Hank, so I can have the days off?" I checked.

"Of course, just let me know when your coming back." He assured me.

"Thanks Hank I will." I said as I ended the call.

Five minutes later Taylor appeared showered, and changed.

* * *

"Feel better?" I smiled as she sat down at the table.

"Much." She replied.

"So um you're a cop?" She asked, trying to make conversation I assumed.

I nodded in response.

"Yeah after I left home I was a wreck, I was lucky enough to be fostered by a cop. He changed my life. He's actually my boss now. I'm in the Intelligence Unit." I told her.

"So Bunny did this to you to?" She mumbled.

"Kind of her thing." I sighed.

"But hey, you have me know. So don't worry about Bunny." I assured her.

She gave me a small smile as she looked at the floor. I was about to say something to her when my apartment door flung open.

* * *

"Here's Jay!" My idiot partner yelled as he closed the door.

Clearly quoting the Shinning after we watched it together a few days earlier.

'Shit I forgot I told him to come over.' I thought to myself. He came around the corner and stopped dead. He clearly didn't see me as he stared at Taylor.

"And you are?" He asked confused.

"Her sister?" Taylor smirked as she pointed at me.

Jay blushed bright red as he looked towards me. I could see total confusion written on his face.

"Recently found sister. Didn't know each other existed until a few hours ago." I explained.

Jay nodded in response but he still looked baffled.

"Jay Halstead this is Taylor my little sister. Taylor this is Jay my um…." I trailed off.

We hadn't got as far as discussing what we were yet and I didn't know how to finish the sentence. Thankfully Jay stepped in.

"Partner at work." He finished.

"Partner huh? Nothing else?" Taylor laughed.

Jay shook his head but it was clear Taylor wasn't buying it.

"Dinners ready!" I announced, trying to stop the awkwardness.

"Is your 'Partner' Jay staying?" Taylor asked, using sarcastic air quotes as she did.

"Her cooking? Not a chance!" Jay laughed.

I jokingly glared at him as he continued to laugh.

"I think I will give you two time together instead." He corrected.

"That's better." I smirked as he headed for the door.

"Bye Jay." Taylor called after him.

"Bye Taylor." He yelled in response.

I followed him to the door and waited until her was in the hall before talking to him.

* * *

"I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to tell you she just….." I began to explain but he cut me off by kissing me.

"Erin its fine. Go look after your sister. I will see you later." He replied, giving me his sexy half smile.

"Thanks Jay." I whispered as he headed off.

As soon as he was around the corner I returned to the apartment for my first dinner with my little sis…..

 **Hope you enjoyed :-) Until next time ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so here is chapter 3, thanks for all the support so far it means a lot :-) No Copyright Intended!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Erin's Point of View**

As soon as I returned to the apartment I dished out dinner and we got stuck in. Taylor didn't talk at first so I decided I had to break the silence.

"How's the food?" I asked her.

"Pretty good." She smiled.

"Not like Jay said at all." She added.

I couldn't help but laugh as she took another huge mouthful. It was like she hadn't eaten properly in days. Something that wasn't unusual if you lived with Bunny.

"Well Jay doesn't know what is good for him at times." I smirked.

"He seems nice." Taylor replied.

"He is your boyfriend isn't he? Your crazy if he isn't, I mean he is hot and totally in love with you." She added.

I almost choked on my food at the word love.

"And how do you know that?" I croaked as I took a drink.

She looked at me wide eyed and shocked.

"You don't see it?" She gasped.

"See what?" I asked confused.

"The way he looks at you, the way he left after it was so obvious you had made plans for him to come over. Erin, come on!" She cried.

"Well I guess now that you mentioned it…" I trailed off.

Taylor grinned proudly at the fact she made her point.

"See I told you." She laughed.

"So please tell me you are together?" She grinned.

I nodded in response.

"Fine we are, but you can't tell anyone. Our boss doesn't like in house relationships." I told her.

"My lips are sealed." She smiled.

"So tell me about you, where do you go to school? Any boyfriends of your own?" I questioned.

"I go to Riverside high school, well when I say go…" She mumbled.

"Please tell me you go, kid school is important. Take it from someone who learnt the hard way!" I complained.

"I'm not good at it, what do I need it for anyway." She huffed.

"You don't have to be a genius to pass, just study hard and get good grades. What do you need it for? Um I don't know a job, a life away from Bunny." I lectured.

"Geeez ok I get the point mom." She replied sarcastically.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to lecture you, but you know where I'm coming from right?" I asked.

She nodded in response.

"Good, cause I don't want to ever see you in the same situations I was in at your age." I told her.

"Erin what was so bad about your life? I mean Bunny told me some things but you seem to have been through more than she said." Taylor asked hesitantly.

I broke eye contact as the horrible memories of my younger days came to mind.

"Let's just say, it was as bad as you can imagine and leave it at that." I replied.

"Ok…." She replied, but I got the feeling she would ask again at a later time.

"Mind if I go to bed I'm pretty tired?" She asked after a short pause.

"No of course not, go ahead." I smiled.

"See you in the morning?" She replied.

"Yeah kid see you in the morning." I assured her.

* * *

The following morning I woke around ten. I jumped out of bed afraid I had slept longer than Taylor. However as I went to the kitchen and started to make coffee I remembered she was a teen. I would be lucky if I saw her before noon. So as I poured myself a cup I decided it was a good time to call Bunny.

"Erin?" She answered.

"Missing someone?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She replied.

"Seriously?" I scoffed.

"Your 15 year old daughter? Does that ring a bell?" I hissed.

"Taylor? No she is fine with me right now." Bunny lied.

I couldn't believe what she was saying; did she really think I believed her?

"Mother cut the crap, yesterday afternoon my little sister showed up at my work. She told me our mother had thrown her out she was in tears. How the hell could you do that to her? Do you never think about what your actions will lead to? What if she hadn't come to me? Where would we have found her?" I yelled.

"Erin, stop being dramatic Taylor she is fine." Bunny replied.

"You didn't know that! Until I rang you, you had no idea where she was. Your 15 year old was in Chicago at night and by the sounds of it you didn't go looking for her." I hissed.

"Erin I don't have time for this, I have to go to work. Bring her back later." Bunny said as she went to end the call.

"No, don't you dare hang up. I need you to hear this." I spat.

"Hear what?" She questioned.

"You will never get Taylor back. From now on, she is staying with me. I can help her. I can look after her better than you ever could. So don't expect her anytime soon, and do not call or show up at my door or my work. Just stay away from us, got it?" I questioned.

She didn't reply so I took it as acceptance as I ended the call. Turning around I saw Taylor standing behind me.

"Morning." She whispered.

"Taylor I'm sorry I didn't mean…" I began to say but she cut me off.

She walked over and put her arms around me.

"Thanks for caring so much Erin." She whispered.

"Don't mention it." I smiled as she released me.

"Come on why don't we go out for breakfast?" I suggested.

"Sounds good." She agreed.

As soon as we were both dressed we headed out for breakfast. It was the perfect day all together, but things don't stay perfect for long…

 **Until next time ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so here is chapter 4, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Erin's Point of View**

Taylor had been staying with me for a few weeks and had even started going back to school. Things seemed to be going well, we had developed a routine that included dinner with Jay two days a week and breakfast out on a Saturday morning. I had returned to work after a week of her staying with me. One particular week we had a big case to work on so I was required to work late.

I called the apartment to let Taylor know. She came home everyday after school and waited on me so when she didn't pick up I began to worry. I text her to say I was working late and gave her another hour before calling again. She still didn't pick up so I called her mobile. Still nothing.

"Erin are you ok?" Voight asked.

At first I didn't hear him, it wasn't until Jay kicked me under the table that I looked up.

"Huh?" I replied.

Voight gave me his concerned look.

"Are you ok?" He repeated.

"Yeah I'm fine." I mumbled.

He didn't look convinced but nevertheless continued his break down of the case. When he was finished he called me into his office.

* * *

"What's up kid?" He asked, sitting down in his chair as he did.

"Nothing." I lied.

"Erin come on I know there is something wrong." He sighed.

"Hank there isn't I swear." I replied.

"Ok, tell me the guy we are going after name?" He questioned.

'Shit.' I thought to myself.

When I didn't reply Voight waited for me to tell him the truth.

"Fine I'm worried about Taylor. I don't know where she is and she isn't answering any calls." I sighed.

"Did you try her friends?" He asked.

"I've only known her a few weeks, I don't know them yet." I admitted.

Voight nodded in understanding.

"Kid, I hate to say this but did you ask Bunny?" He questioned.

I shook my head, but I knew I would have to call her if I didn't hear from Taylor soon.

"Give her another call, if she doesn't answer or call back within the hour I'm afraid you will have to call Bunny." Voight told me.

"I know." I sighed.

"I'm sure she is fine, remember she is a teenager but if you want to go I get it." Voight assured me.

"No I'm fine I can stay." I replied.

"Ok but if you do I need you 100% focused got it?" He pressed.

"Got it, 100%." I agreed.

* * *

 **Taylor's Point of View**

I had gotten a text from Erin to say she was working late, so when the offer of a party came up I accepted. I just didn't expect it to be a crazy party just some friends hanging out.

It started out that way. Just a few drinks, some dancing and beer pong but it got worse. Some guy brought out pot and everyone was smoking it and having the best of times. So not wanting to feel left out I followed suit. At first it was great and I was buzzing but then I took some more alcohol and things went from bad to worse.

I don't know if there was something I my drink but before I knew it the room was spinning and I collapsed onto the floor. Much like all the other guests. By the time I woke up it was after 1AM and I had 30 missed calls from Erin not to mention at least 100 texts. She was going to kill me. I scrapped myself off the floor and headed for the door. Everyone else was still out of it so I had to step over at least 15 bodies. Head banging from all the alcohol and drugs I pulled open the front door only to be greeted by two cops.

* * *

"Shit." I mumbled as they stared at me.

I was taken back into the house where one cop began looking around as the other spoke to me.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Taylor." I mumbled.

Her head shot up from her notebook when she heard my name.

"Taylor what?" She pressed.

"Lindsay." I sighed.

"Your Erin's sister?" She almost yelled at me.

"Busted." I complained as my head started to bang.

I put my head in my hands and tried to shield the light from making my headache worse.

"Erin had been looking for you all night. You had her really worried." The cop lectured.

"I didn't plan this." I hissed.

"I'm going to call her, tell her to come get you." She told me.

"Your not arresting me?" I questioned.

"Not this time, this time I will let Erin handle you. I'm sure it will be worse than arresting you. However I do need you to tell me whose house this is?" She asked.

"Guy unconscious in his boxers over there. Names Steven Howards." I mumbled.

"Thanks. Now stay here while I call your sister." She replied.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later and a car pulled up outside. It was Erin and a man I didn't know. She stormed into the house with a face like thunder. As soon as she saw me she marched over.

"Well I guess there is no point in asking." She stated as soon as she saw me.

"Asking?" I questioned.

"Asking whether or not you took part in this party." She hissed.

"Ohhhh…..Sorry?" I mumbled.

"Sorry? Sorry? That's all you're going to say I was worried sick. You didn't call and you didn't text. I had no idea where the hell you where. I had to call Bunny, who might I add was very smug in telling me she didn't know but it was my fault you where missing!" Erin yelled.

I was in too much shock to reply. I had never been told off for being out late and for going to a party. I guess that's what proper parents where supposed to do, but Bunny didn't care. As long as she had her drink she didn't care what I was up to.

"Erin how about you take Taylor home, talk about this at home?" The man I didn't know suggested.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Hank Voight and I can assure you, you will not be doing this again." He told me.

He was too scary to argue with, so I just allowed him to lead Erin and myself back to the car. Erin didn't look at me the entire ride home but I knew I was in for hell when we got to the apartment. So as we drove I enjoyed the silence…

 **Until next time ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so here is chapter 5, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Erin's Point of View**

As soon as I got Taylor home I couldn't wait to lecture her about the party. However as we pulled up outside the apartment it was clear she had passed out in the back seat.

"I got her." Hank sighed as he reached in and carried her out.

"Thanks Hank." I mumbled as we walked upstairs.

"Never thought I would be doing this for another Lindsay girl." He commented as I opened the apartment door.

"Neither did I." I complained.

Hank carried Taylor into her room and put her in her bed. She didn't even open her eyes as she rolled over. I pulled her covers over her and left the room followed by Hank.

"You can give it to her in the morning. She will remember it then at least." Hank said as I closed her bedroom door.

I nodded in agreement as I ran my hands through my hair and walked over to the sofa. Collapsing onto it as I did. Hank looked concerned as he joined me.

"She will be ok Erin, it was just a party. You of all people know what they can be like." He said.

"I know but it is different when it's your little sister." I sighed.

"Now you know how I felt all those years ago." Hank smirked.

"Yeah sorry for doing that to you, don't think you know how grateful I am." I replied.

Hank reached over and squeezed my hand.

"I know kid." He assured me.

I was about to reply when there was a knock to my door. Hank gave me a confused look.

"Expecting company?" He questioned.

I shook my head as Hank got up to answer the door. It was then I realised who it was most likely to be. I jumped up but Hank had already opened the door.

* * *

"Halstead?" I heard him ask.

"Voight, um I didn't think you would be here…." Jay replied awkwardly.

"Huh, funny that I didn't expect you either. I mean it's late shouldn't you be at home, or at least work?" Hank questioned.

"Unless there is something I need to know about?" Hank pressed as he opened the door further and looked between Jay and myself.

I shifted uncomfortably as Hank looked at each of us in turn.

"Erin?" He asked.

I looked up at him and saw he was staring at me, there was no way I could lie to him. He always knew when I did.

"I-I-I-I didn't know he was coming over….but this isn't the first time. I guess what I am trying to say is…" I trailed off.

"I'm dating Erin!" Jay blurted out.

I glared at him just as Hank turned his attention to Jay.

"Come in Halstead." Voight insisted as he opened the door allowing him inside.

Jay seemed to hesitate before finally stepping into the apartment. he walked over to stand next to me as Hank closed the door and looked towards us.

* * *

"How long?" He asked.

"Not that long." I replied.

"You know I don't like in-house relationships." He stated.

Jay looked at the floor.

"I know but this happened when I left. We didn't know it was going to work out so well. So when I came back we decided it was best to keep it a secret." I admitted.

Hank nodded in response as he looked at Jay.

"You care about her?" He asked.

"Very much so." Jay said as he looked up.

"You wouldn't hurt her?" He added.

"I will try my best not to, and if I do I will do whatever it takes to make it up to her. Or you can kill me." Jay told him.

"I didn't need your permission to kill you, I will kill you if you ever hurt her. However seeing as how you're the first good guy Erin has been interested in Severide aside I guess I'm ok with this." Hank said much to my surprise.

"Really?" I asked unconvinced.

"Really." Hank smiled.

"Thanks Hank, and I promise it will never interfere with our work." I said as I gave him a hug.

"Good, cause we can't have that. Well I guess I better go. Let me know how things go with Taylor but you can leave out the part with Halstead." He joked as I let him go.

"Ok Hank." I laughed as he left the apartment.

Once he was gone Jay walked over and pulled me into him, kissing my firmly as he did.

* * *

"Remind me why we didn't tell him earlier?" He whispered.

"I don't know." I smirked as I pulled him in for another kiss.

We were on our way to my room when I heard Taylor get up. She ran passed us and into the bathroom. The unpleasant sounds of her being sick could be heard from outside.

"Yeah I'm not cleaning that." Jay cringed as I headed for the bathroom to check on her.

"Can't say I blame you." I wined as I opened the door and went into the bathroom.

* * *

Taylor was hanging over the toilet as I sat on the edge of the bath next to her.

"Regretting the party yet?" I asked as she sat back.

She was sheet while and looked like death.

"Erin please don't lecture me right now." She muttered.

"I won't, at least not right now but you need to know this isn't acceptable." I replied.

"Erin!" She sighed loudly as another wave of sickness took over.

She leaned over the toilet and started puking again. I reached over and pulled her hair out of the way. It was looking into a mirror of the past and in that moment I was determined not to let her end up like me…

 **Until next time ;-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so here is chapter 6, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Erin's Point of View**

By the time morning came I couldn't wait to talk to Taylor. Jay left early so I could talk to her alone, but it was now after 11 and she still hadn't got up. She was sick most of the night so I assumed that was a contributing factor to her late start. Nevertheless by the time 12 came I got impatient and went to wake her.

"Taylor get up, we need to talk." I stated as I walked into her room.

She groaned loudly and rolled over, pulling the covers over her head as she did.

"Taylor!" I yelled, yanking them back down.

"What?" She hissed.

"Get up, now." I replied.

She glared at me before finally dragging herself out of bed. I led her to the kitchen where I gestured for her to sit down. She pulled out the chair and collapsed into it.

"Well?" She sighed.

"Don't you take that tone with me. You have to know last night was unacceptable." I scolded.

"You have told me like 1000 times, I know." She complained.

I pulled out the seat opposite her and sat down.

"Tell me why you took the drugs? I mean you have to know there dangerous, can kill even?" I asked.

"Of course I know….I took them because all my friends were getting high and I didn't want to be left out." She mumbled.

"Was that the first time you took drugs?" I questioned.

She shook her head in response, still not looking up at me. I couldn't help but let out a sigh of disappointment, Bunny really hadn't changed.

"Is it a habit?" I asked hesitantly, afraid of her response.

"Erin I'm not an addict." She cried.

"I didn't say you were. All I asked was do you take them often?" I replied.

Taylor finally looked at me, she had tears in her eyes and I knew this wasn't a one off occurrence.

"I tried before, to say no…but my boyfriend at the time called me a loser. Said it was ok to take them…I know there bad, and I know the damage they do but when your at a party and everyone is taking them…." She trailed off as the tears finally fell.

I reached over and took her hand in mine, forcing her too look at me.

"Did you ever ask for help? Tell Bunny even?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"Bunny? Are you serious? If I asked Bunny all she would do was ask me for some." Taylor spat.

I couldn't help but agree with her there.

"Taylor how often do you take drugs at the minute?" I pressed.

"I don't know, whenever there is a party. Maybe once or twice a week….sometimes more if I need a fix." She admitted.

"Kid that has to stop. I don't want to see you end up like me." I told her.

She looked at me confused.

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

"I was big into my drugs…..by the time I was your age I had graduated from pot onto the more serious kind. Coke, heroine whatever I could get my hands on. I was a mess, if it wasn't for Voight I would be dead by now." I explained.

Taylor sat stunned.

"Wow I thought that was all made up…." She remarked.

"I'm afraid not. Bunny didn't give a shit about me either so it's a good thing you've got me. No more parties, you're grounded for a while and when you're allowed out again you have a curfew of 10 on school nights. Got it?" I questioned.

At first my response was met with silence, and I was afraid of a teenage strop. Thankfully that wasn't the case as Taylor looked up and smiled.

"Got it." She replied.

"Thanks Erin. You have no idea how good it is to have someone who cares." She added.

"Ohh, I think I do." I smiled.

* * *

 **Bunny's Point of View**

I was at work when he walked in, I didn't know how he found out where I worked but he did. He marched over and stood in front of me, still as intimidating as ever.

"Hello, Bunny." He greeted.

I didn't have to look up to know who it was. All I could do was take a deep breath and look up at the man who I feared most in the world.

"Liam." I whispered.

"Why so afraid? You know I'm not here for you." He remarked.

Of course I knew, I just didn't want him anywhere near my daughters. However something told me he already knew where they were.

"Taylor isn't here, and you know I haven't seen Erin in years." I half lied.

He nodded but he had that evil smirk on his face.

"Oh I know, and I also know you have seen Erin recently." He told me.

"So I'm going to give you this opportunity to make up for lying to me." He stated.

I looked at him confused.

"What do you want?" I questioned.

"I want you to arrange a meeting you Erin and Taylor. Get them here, or to your house either is fine with me. I want to see them, I want to get to know them and you are my only way of doing that." He replied.

I shook my head. Watching, as his face grew angry.

"I can't do that. Erin hates me and she already took Taylor from me. She will never agree Liam. There is nothing I can do!" I insisted.

"Find a way Bunny or you will never see them again." He said before leaving the bar.

I hesitantly pulled out my phone and hovered on one name.

"Hank Voight." I whispered to myself.

I took a deep breath and hit call…..

 **Until next time ;-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so here is chapter 7, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Voight's Point of View**

I was just arriving at work when my phone rang. Pulling it out I expected to see Lindsay's name but it wasn't. It was her mother, someone I preferred not to have contact with. Given the way she treated her daughter well daughter's, as I now knew.

"Yes?" I sighed as I reluctantly answered the phone.

"Why is there always a tone with you?" She hissed in response.

"You called me remember?" I replied sarcastically.

I heard her sigh in annoyance, but she decided not to argue. Probably realising I would win. However what she told me next made my blood run cold.

"He's back Hank, and he wants to see his daughters." Bunny told me.

"You sure he is back? This was just a threatening call to scare you?" I asked.

"He was in the bar, it wasn't a call and it wasn't to scare me. He wants to see Erin and Taylor. Worst of all, he knows I have seen Erin!" Bunny explained.

"Did you tell him where Erin is?" I cried.

"I'm not an idiot Hank, but I also know her father. He will find her and he will hurt her. He doesn't forgive her for sending him to jail." Bunny replied.

"I will take care of this, you don't tell him anything if he comes back. You got it?" I questioned.

"Yes I got it, promise me you do? Promise me nothing will happen my kids?" Bunny begged.

I could hear genuine concern in her voice as she asked.

"Nothing will happen them, I swear to you." I replied before ending the call.

Once I did I ran upstairs and prayed Lindsay would already be at work. She wasn't.

* * *

"Halstead where is Erin?" I questioned her partner stroke boyfriend.

"I don't know I wasn't with her last night, I'm sure she will be here I a minute." He shrugged.

I looked at the clock she was late. Erin was never late.

"She's late." I stated.

"By like 3 minutes?" Ruzek commented.

"Halstead with me, we are going to her apartment." I told him.

He looked at me confused.

"Because she is 3 minutes late?" He questioned.

"Yes because she is late, and because her father is back in town and he is not a man to mess with!" I yelled.

Sensing the seriousness in my voice Halstead jumped up and ran for the door.

* * *

Pulling up at Erin's apartment I got the feeling something was off. I can't explain it, but I just knew and it worried me sick. We walked up to her door and knocked, no response. Halstead looked at me concerned as he knocked again, calling her name as he did. This time when there was no response I put my foot to the door and kicked it in.

Marching into the apartment it was obvious there was a struggle, and a bloodstain on the floor told me someone was worse off. Halstead's face turned sheet white as he reached for his phone and called the rest of the unit.

"W-W-Why would her dad do this?" Halstead asked as we waited for the others.

"Because Erin sent him to prison." I answered.

"For?" He asked hesitantly.

"You don't want to know." I replied.

Halstead looked terrified as he looked around the wrecked apartment.

"He is Taylor's dad to right?" He questioned.

"Yes." I confirmed.

"So how long as he been out of prison?" Halstead asked.

I stopped dead in my tracks, 'how had he even managed to get out?' I though.

Seconds later the team arrived bringing me from my thoughts.

* * *

"Boss?" Dawson asked as he surveyed the apartment.

"Lindsay and her kid sister are missing. Clearly there was a struggle. The main suspect is their father, who as far as I was concerned was in prison. Bunny called me earlier and said he was out and had asked her to contact Erin. Whether or not she did is a different story. However she assure me she didn't, which if is true means Erin's dad has been watching her. We need to find her and we need to find her fast, her dad isn't looking for a reunion. He is out for revenge." I explained.

* * *

 **Erin's Point of View**

Someone was shaking me, and I was getting more and more annoyed as I swatted them away. It wasn't until I remembered what had happened did I jumpy up. My head was spinning from the injury I had received during the struggle. Forcing my eyes to focus I saw a terrified Taylor looking at me with concern.

"You ok?" She whispered. Visibly terrified.

"Yeah." I replied, but she didn't look convinced.

"I'm scared Erin, we have been here ages and nobody has come near us." She cried.

I reached over and wiped her tears away.

"Taylor I swear to you, we will be ok. If I know my team they are already looking for us. We just have to stay strong and try to get out of here before they arrive." I assured her.

"If they're coming why can't we just wait?" She mumbled.

"Because, if we have a chance to escape earlier we need to take it. So I need to know you are ok, you can do that right?" I questioned.

She nodded in response, but she was petrified. I to was scared but I couldn't show that around her, otherwise she would be useless to me.

"Ok good girl." I smiled.

Before I could say anything else the door squeaked open and in came a man I hoped I would never see again.

"There's my girl." My father grinned…

 **Until next time ;-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so here is chapter 8, hope you enjoy :-) Thanks for all the lovely reviews for my last chapter they mean a lot :-D**

 **No Copyright Intended!**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Voight's Point of View**

It had been 48 hours and we hadn't found Erin. I was beyond worry as was the rest of my team. Her disappearance had hit Jay the worst and I think he was beginning to blame himself for not staying over the night she was taken.

"Halstead my office." I instructed during our second day of investigating.

He had been pacing the office and it was beginning to affect the rest of the teams ability to work.

"What?" He snapped as he slammed the door closed.

"Listen to me I know you are stressed and worried but you can't keep looking over everyone's shoulders. It's making them uncomfortable and putting more pressure on them than there already is. This is a tough case for everyone, they all love Erin so don't make it harder on them. If you can't work this case then I need you to go home. I can't babysit you and I sure as hell can't have you screw things up. My daughter's life depends on us doing our job properly so you better decided right now if you can do that. Do you understand me?" I questioned.

Halstead looked at the floor and didn't reply.

"Answer me." I hissed.

Eventually he looked up, tears in his eyes.

"I can do that." He whispered.

"Good cause she is going to need you when we get her back." I smiled.

He nodded in response, wiped his eyes and went back to his desk.

Day three was slowly approaching and we all wanted answers. So I decided it was time to pay Bunny another visit. We had already gone to see her on the first day but she was useless. Claimed she didn't know anything, something I now doubted very much.

* * *

 **Erin's Point of View**

"Don't you have anything to say to your daddy Erin?" My so-called father hissed.

I forced myself to my feet and to overcome the dizzy spell as I stood in front of Taylor.

I glared at Liam.

"You are not my father." I spat.

I could feel Taylor reach over and take my hand, as she remained hidden behind me. I knew she was crying from the way she was breathing. I wished I could tell her everything was going to be ok, but I didn't want to lie to her. My father was a psycho, one I thought I had sent to jail a long time ago.

"Oh but I am, can't you see the similarities between us? Same eyes, same nose?" He smirked.

"My father is Hank Voight, you are nothing but a murderous, psycho sperm donor. I hate you, and I will kill you for taking us. Just you wait." I threatened.

This was a mistake; Liam reached over and hit me hard across the face. I felt my head snap painfully to the side and I struggled to remain on my feet. I was determined to show him I was stronger than he was. However he seemed to sense this as he forced me aside and took Taylor roughly by the arm.

"Well I can see your tough but what about this one? She isn't a cop so my guess is she is a weak little kid. Want to test that theory Erin?" Liam hissed.

I could feel panic start to build inside me as I weighed up my options. Eventually I decided fighting back was not a good idea, he would take it out on Taylor.

"No don't." I cried.

"Whatever issues you have there with me, not Taylor. She didn't send you to prison she is innocent. So why don't you let her go, she's your daughter you love her don't you?" I questioned.

Liam stared at me, seemingly taking in my words. Thankfully he accepted what I said and forced Taylor back towards me. I opened my arms and wrapped them around her as she sobbed.

"Your right, you're the reason my life is a mess. You're the reason I had to break out of prison. My own daughter betrayed me!" He yelled angrily.

He advanced quickly on us and I had to shove Taylor to the floor as Liam grabbed me by the neck.

"You told the police you saw me murder that man, you lied." He spat.

I could feel his heavy breathing on my face as he waited for my response.

"Y-Y-Your right I did l-l-lie but only b-b-because I knew you did it!" I chocked.

Liam tightened his grip on my throat as I gasped for air.

"Well weren't you just the child genius." He replied sarcastically as he finally let me go.

I had to lean against the wall to calm my breathing.

"I did kill the bastard, but he was sleeping with my wife so what do you expect!" Liam yelled.

"You left her!" I roared.

"Can you blame me? When I came back she was in bed with another man and had a son! All I ever wanted was a boy and instead I got two bitches!" Liam stated before storming out of the room, turning the lock loudly as he did.

* * *

A silence fell as we tried to take in what had just happened. After a short while Taylor made her way over to me and put her arms around me. She was still crying but there was no tears left as he eyes became red and puffy.

"D-D-Did he really m-m-murder someone?" She mumbled.

"I'm afraid so honey. It was Teddy's father he murdered. Teddy was the one who saw the whole thing. I just lied to the police so Teddy wouldn't have to testify." I explained.

"You really are an amazing big sister Erin. I'm glad I got to know you, even if we die here." Taylor whispered sadly.

I sat up and forced her to look at me, cupping her face as I did.

"We are not dying here do you hear me? He will not kill us, I will not let him ruin our lives. I will get us out of here Taylor, even if it is the last thing I do. You will be safe!" I promised…..

 **Until next time ;-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok so here is chapter 9, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Erin's Point of View**

It had been hours since Liam was in with us and Taylor had thankfully managed to fall asleep. She was leaning up against me until carefully laid her on the floor. I was desperate to find a way out so I released myself from her. As I surveyed the room it appeared more and more like a basement, which was a good think if I could find a way out. Looking around at first glance I say no possible way of escape. However as I looked around for the second time the wardrobe caught my eye.

It seemed random for the room, like it didn't belong and I hadn't even noticed it before. As I walked over I tried to peer in behind it but it was no use I couldn't see. So I did the only thing I could do, I pushed myself against it and tried to move it. It moved a few inches before coming to a stop were it didn't budge again.

Sighing in annoyance I knew I had to wake Taylor and get help. If there was the slightest chance there was a window or anything that could help us escape behind the wardrobe I needed it moved. So I walked over and gently shook her awake.

* * *

"What's wrong?" She cried as she jumped awake.

"Nothing honey everything's fine, but I need your help." I replied.

She looked at me confused as I pulled her to her feet. Leading her over to the wardrobe she caught on quickly as to what I had planned. Within seconds we each took a side, me pulling Taylor pushing. Eventually we got it moved and much to my relief there was a tiny window.

"Oh my god!" Taylor gasped.

"Ok come on climb up." I instructed as I held up hands out to boost her up.

"Wait what?" She cried.

"Your going out that window now." I told her.

"What about you?" She questioned.

"I will be right behind." I said.

Taylor was about to protest further when we heard someone from just behind the door.

"End of argument climb up now!" I hissed as I shoved her closer to the window.

"Whatever happens after you get up there, if I'm behind you or not you run. Do you understand?" I asked.

"Erin…" Taylor mumbled as tears formed in her eyes.

"Taylor do you understand?" I snapped.

Nodding silently in response I gave her a small smile and pushed her towards the window. A few seconds later Taylor was on the other side looking back at me. I was about to follow when the door unlocked and I whipped around to see Liam glaring at me.

* * *

"Taylor run!" I yelled as Liam launched himself towards the window.

I put myself between the window and Liam, took a deep breath and prepared for the pain. It came quicker than I thought as Liam charged at me, his whole body weight collapsed onto me as I tired desperately to keep him from getting to the window. Thankfully by the time he had shook me off Taylor had plenty of time to run. All I could do was pray she had.

I rolled over on the floor, as blood seemed to fill my mouth. Seconds later I blacked out from the pain.

* * *

 **Voight's Point of View**

It was late and I was alone in the office. I had sent the others home for some much needed sleep. I had even managed to get rid of Halstead however I doubted he was sleeping wherever he had gone to. He was just as concerned as me and he had every reason to be. Liam was smart and he had given us no leads on how to find him. I was now worried about the life of my daughter. I was just about to call it a night myself when Platt appeared at the top of the stairs with a girl.

"Taylor?" I gasped as I raced towards her.

"I know where Erin is, we need to save her!" She sobbed.

I put my arms around her as comfort allowing her to sob as she did.

"Trudy get my team here now, and all the backup you have." I ordered.

Platt nodded and raced to the phone.

Twenty minutes later everyone had arrived…

 **Until next time ;-)**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Ok so here is chapter 10, thanks to all who reviewed, fav, and followed the story it means a lot :-) No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 10**_

 _ **Voight's Point of View**_

"You sure you can get us back there?" I asked Taylor again.

"I'm sure, look will you just hurry up!" Taylor yelled.

I gave her an apologetic look, I was just as worried as she was but I needed all the facts before I rushed into a rescue.

"And you're sure he was alone?" I pressed.

"Yes…..well no…..he didn't let us leave the room so I don't know. He had friends for a while but I think they left. I can't be sure." She told us.

I nodded in response as I turned to my team.

"We need to be careful, we don't know how many people are with Liam and we can't risk Erin's safety. This man is mad and daughter or not he wants her dead for putting him away. Seeing as how Erin helped Taylor escaped I'm pretty sure he will be taking it out on her as we speak. So lets get moving and remember no mistakes. One of our own is on the line so screw it up and you will be on school duty for the rest of your careers got it?" I ordered.

Everyone nodded including Halstead who I had to call to the side.

"You sure you can do this? No emotions clouding your judgement?" I questioned.

"I got this." He assured me.

"Good then lets go." I said slapping his back.

Heading towards the door I saw Taylor following Dawson.

"Taylor, you ride with me not Dawson." I told her.

She nodded in response as she waited for me to catch up.

"When we get there, you stay in the car. Do as I say and noting else. Do you understand me? The only you are coming is for directions." I told her.

She nodded again.

"Good then let's go save Erin." I said.

* * *

 _ **Erin's Point of View**_

When I finally regained consciousness I was tied to a chair. I was no longer in the room but in a kitchen. A run down kitchen but a kitchen none the less. Something about the kitchen looked familiar, almost like I had been there before.

"Recognise the place now?" Liam's cold voice asked as he walked into the room.

As soon as he did I struggled against the tight ropes on my arms but it was no use I was stuck.

"It's our old house Erin, you know the one we lived in before you got me sent to jail." He hissed.

I ignored him and once again tried to get free. This was a mistake as he grabbed me by the hair and slammed my head into the table. Lights danced across my vision as the pain spread.

"You ruined my life, how could you do that to your own father?" He roared.

"Your not my father." I said, shocked by how weak my voice sounded.

"Unfortunately for you I am." He replied before pulling out a seat and sitting opposite me.

"Guess you have Bunny to blame for that, but then again she never was able to resist me. Only have to look at your sister for that." He smirked.

"Erin you are only making this worse by not talking." He sighed.

I still didn't respond in anyway, I just picked a spot on the wall and stared at it. Something, that really pissed Liam off. He got back to his feet and took my hand in his. At first I didn't know what to expect until I felt him crush it in his. The pain was unreal as a loud crack filled the room. Unable to contain my screams of pain I let out a yelp. As I was trying to control my breathing I saw Liam leave the room. He returned moments later with someone. It took me a second to recognise who it was.

* * *

"B-B-Bunny?" I whispered.

"Erin, Erin are you ok?" Bunny cried.

She tried to get to me but Liam stopped her.

"You are to blame for this Bunny. You allowed our daughter to put me in prison. I offered you the chance to take me back and stop all this but you didn't take it. You only slept with me again so I would stay away from Erin and look where that got you. Another kid who hates you." Liam sneered.

"Taylor doesn't hate me, and you promised back then you would leave Erin alone. You told me you forgave her!" Bunny yelled.

"I lied." Liam laughed as he gestured for Bunny to sit.

She was reluctant at first but as soon as he produced a gun she became obedient.

"Recognise this Erin? It's yours." Liam informed me.

"I always wanted to use a cops gun." He added.

"I-I-I-I h-h-hope it is the o-o-one to kill you." I threatened.

Another mistake. Liam marched over and put the gun to my head. I could feel my heart pound as I waited for the trigger to click. However that didn't happen. Instead Liam used it to whack me across the head causing what I assumed to be more damage to the injuries I had already received.

As blood began to drip down my head and from my nose I got the sickening feeling I was going to die. The only thing that gave me any satisfaction was that Taylor had escaped and Voight would be protecting her now.

* * *

Blocking out what was happening it the room my thoughts went to Voight and how he always had my back. From Voight I moved onto each member of my team, remembering silently why I loved them all. Then there was Jay, my partner, my best friend and for too short a time the man I loved. I wanted nothing more that to tell him how much he meant to me.

However as I thought of Jay and how much I wanted to see him a noise from outside made me jump. Liam heard it to as he crept to the window.

"Bitch got to the cops. I knew those idiots couldn't find her. I should have gone myself!" Liam yelled.

"Let Erin go Liam, you can't get out of here with her. She is hurt she will slow you down. If you go now you can get away. You don't know Voight he will kill you in the worst way imaginable for what you have done to Erin" Bunny pleaded.

"Then maybe I should show him what it means to lose a daughter." Liam snarled as he roughly untied me and yanked me to my feet…

 _ **Until next time ;-)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Ok so here is chapter 11, sorry it took so long but I had a busy time at work and then I was on holidays :-) Hope you enjoy and thank-you all for the support so far it means a lot :-D No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 11**_

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Erin's Point of View**_

 _"Teddy, Teddy what happened?" I cried._

 _My little brother was sheet white and his eyes seemed to be glazed over. He was standing on our porch alone when I returned from hanging out with my friends. When he didn't reply I became more concerned._

 _"Teddy!" I yelled, shaking him as I did._

 _Finally I got a response._

 _"H-H-He's d-d-dead." He mumbled._

 _I looked at him confused._

 _"Who?" I questioned._

 _"My dad!" Teddy sobbed._

 _I opened my arms and allowed him to collapse into them. It was then I heard someone move inside. Instinctively I pulled Teddy away from the house and around the corner into the neighbours yard. I peaked around to catch sight of someone leaving our house. My blood ran cold as I recognised the tall figure. It was my father._

 _"What did Liam do Teddy?" I pressed._

 _He looked up at me tears still streaming down his face._

 _"He k-k-killed him. He took a k-k-knife and I t-t-t-think he had a gun to. A-A-A-All I heard was a b-b-bang and I saw my dad d-d-dead…." He stuttered._

 _I pulled him closer to me and rubbed his head as he cried. I couldn't imagine what it was like to see someone murdered let alone your own dad. To make matters worse it was my deadbeat dad who did it._

 _"Teddy you need to tell me everything you saw, I need every detail. Liam isn't getting way with this." I told him._

 _"Erin I can't tell the cops, he will kill me to!" Teddy cried._

 _I couldn't argue with him, I knew Liam he would kill Teddy for telling the cops. So I took a deep breath and made a decision I knew I might regret._

 _"Then tell me so I can tell the cops I was the one who saw what happened. Tell me everything so I can lie and put myself in your position." I stated._

 _Teddy looked at me with a mixture of emotions._

 _"You would do that?" He whispered._

 _"Kind of my job Teddy I am your big sister." I smiled._

 _A small smile escaped his lips as he nodded in agreement. An hour later we found ourselves at the station. On our way inside one scary ass cop passed us, someone who looked like he could kill Liam without any effort. Something, that wouldn't be easy to do!_

 _"Voight…" I whispered reading his name on his vest._

 _He made eye contact with me at the mention of his name before carrying on. I gave him one last look before putting a reassuring arm around Teddy and leading him inside._

* * *

 ** _Voight's Point of View_**

Lights off and slowing down our speed so nobody would see or hear us I turned to Taylor.

"Promise you will stay here in the car with the doors locked?" I instructed.

She nodded and sighed dramatically. Something Erin would do when I kept telling her the same thing over and over again as a kid.

"Taylor?" I pressed, knowing that like Erin she would probably have a habit of doing the opposite.

"I promise!" She insisted.

"Ok good." I smiled.

I got out of the car and gently closed the door as the rest of the team pulled up. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as we edged closer to the house. We were almost at the house when a bang broke the silence. Whipping around I saw Ruzek trip and fall.

I shot him a glare as he gave me an apologetic look. As much as I wanted to yell and him I couldn't. It was dark because I wouldn't allow lights and it was incredibly hard to see anything lying on the ground.

We had just made it around the corner and passed the tree's when the front door flung open. I felt my heart stop as I saw Liam holding a gun at Erin's head. She looked in bad shape and was barely able to stand as Liam dragged her.

"Come out Voight, I know you are there!" Liam sneered.

The team looked at me for directions but I had none. All I could see was Liam holding my kid hostage and I was at a loss. So I took a step forward and allowed him to see me.

"Finally I get to see the man who claims to be my daughters dad." He stated.

"She isn't your daughter Liam and you are anything but a dad. Who takes a girl hostage for doing the right thing? You killed a man!" I yelled.

I saw Liam tighten his grip on Erin and I watched as a small yelp of pain escaped her lips. She still hadn't opened her eyes and from the blood I could see she really needed help.

"Watch it Voight I have a gun and I am not afraid to shoot her." Liam threatened.

I could feel panic build inside me as I tried desperately to think of what to do. I was too lost in though to notice that Halstead had disappeared. It wasn't until I saw him sneak up behind Liam that I noticed. He was fast and quiet, Liam didn't see him coming because he was too fixed on me.

Halstead drew his gun and pressed it to Liam's head.

"Game over!" He hissed at Liam.

Turning around to face Halstead Liam looked shocked. He repositioned the gun to Erin's chest as he took in his new situation. His lapse in judgement allowed me to race up the steps towards Erin. However this panicked him and there was a sudden blast followed by another…..

 _ **Until next time ;-)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Ok so here is chapter 12, thanks for all the lovely reviews so far they mean a lot :-) No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 12**_

 _ **Voight's Point of View**_

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Ok Erin this is your new room." I smiled at the teenager._

 _Erin walked hesitantly into the bedroom that my wife had decorated for her specifically. My wife had asked me questions upon questions about what Erin's interests were so she could make it just right._

 _"What do you think kid?" I asked._

 _She seemed lost for words as she looked around._

 _"I-I-It's great….." She finally stuttered._

 _"Glad you like it. Why don't you get settled in and I will see you downstairs later. We need to go over the rules of my house." I told her._

 _She nodded happily in response as she sat down on her new bed. Leaving her to settle in I headed downstairs to see my nervous wife._

 _"Does she like it?" She pressed as soon as I was in the kitchen._

 _"Cam relax she loves it. She is settling in now before we tell her the rules." I assured her._

 _"Oh thank god, I was nervous she wouldn't like it." Cam sighed._

 _"Well she does, this is were Erin's life changes. She will never suffer under the hands of her parents again. If they even try to hurt her I will kill them." I hissed._

* * *

 _ **Present Day**_

There was a sudden blast followed by another and another. Ducking down to avoid any shots I got up confused. I didn't know who was hit and who wasn't. However my blood ran cold as I saw Erin's chest. There was blood pouring from it. To make matters worse Halstead also appeared to be hit as he crawled towards Erin.

Liam being the slimy bastard he was had somehow avoided Jay's shot. It wasn't until I saw Erin's shoulder that I realised he has used her as a shield. We made eye contact as he smirked up at me. I leapt towards him as the rest of my team raced forwards. Liam jumped down the steps and tried to run. He underestimated by abilities as I quickly tackled him.

"Boss?" Antonio called.

"Erin, Halstead help them!" I ordered.

Antonio nodded and he and the others went to help. I could faintly hear Olinsky on the radio calling for an ambulance.

"You shot the wrong girl." I hissed at Liam.

I had managed to get him pinned to the ground.

"Did I? Seems like I got the reaction I wanted from you. How does it feel Voight to lose a daughter?" He sneered.

I punched him hard in the jaw at that. Blood spilled from his mouth but he continued to smirk.

"Erin isn't going to die, but you will regret even thinking about hurting her." I spat.

Liam looked towards the steps where Antonio was pressing down on Erin's chest. Halstead was been looked after by Ruzek and Olinsky but was at least conscious.

"You sure about that?" He smiled, clearly please with his work.

I had enough of his cockiness. I pulled him to his feet and slammed him into a nearby tree.

"You better hope she doesn't." I replied, but I could feel my voice breaking at the realisation of how serious things had got.

At that I pulled out my gun but a shot from next to me made me jump. I didn't expect it, I didn't know who would fire without my command. I turned around ready to snap at the person responsible. That was until I saw the shaky hands of a teenager.

"Taylor?" I whispered as Liam fell to the ground.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

E _rin made her way downstairs to the living room where I was watching TV. My wife was making dinner so I was alone with her._

 _"So these rules?" She questioned, sitting down next to me._

 _"These rules." I repeated._

 _"Erin these rules are very important and you have to follow them. Do you understand?" I asked._

 _She nodded in response._

 _"Ok good then I will begin. Number one, you do not go out without my permission and you do not go out after 9 on a school night. During the week you have to be back in the house by 8:30 and the weekend 9:30. Number two you are not to talk to Charlie ever again and I want to make sure he leaves Chicago. As for Bunny you know my feelings on her but I know she is your mom so I will allow contact. Only if I am there and never when she is looking for money or drugs. Number three if I catch you with drugs and I mean anything even a beer I will be mad. I will not throw you out to begin with but you have to understand everyone has his or her limit. Finally try and be a normal kid, make good friends and have safe legal fun ok?" I said._

 _Erin thought about my rules for a moment before replying._

 _"I won't let you down Hank. Thanks for doing this for me, I really appreciate it." She smiled._

 _"I know kid and we are happy you're here." I smiled._

 _"Here got you your own key." I told her as I passed her the box._

 _She opened and pulled out the small key along with the necklace Cam had bought her. I could see her eyes fill up as she pulled it out._

 _"Thanks Hank." She whispered._

 _"No problem kid." I said before getting up and hugging her._

* * *

 _ **Present Day**_

"Taylor what did you do? I told you to stay in the car?" I cried.

"I-I-I-I…I'm sorry…." Taylor began to sob.

I leaned down and made sure Liam was dead before rushing to her side. The ambulances had just arrived as I pulled her in for a hug. I didn't say anything as I looked over to the steps where Erin was being wheeled off followed by Halstead.

"It's ok Taylor, he can't hurt you again." I assured the sobbing teenager.

I was about to lead her away when I caught sight of Bunny being led from the house.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I yelled, finally letting all my emotions flood out….

 _ **Until next time ;-)**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Ok so here is chapter 13 hope you enjoy :-) Thanks for all the support so far it means a lot :-D No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 13**_

 _ **Voight's Point of View**_

Bunny was staring at me with an expression I couldn't read. It took her a minute to realise Taylor was even there.

"Taylor honey come over here." She finally said as she opened her eyes.

I was about to stop Taylor from moving but I quickly realised she had no intentions of leaving my side and going to her mother.

"W-W-What are y-y-you doing here?" Taylor stuttered as tears streamed down her face.

I put a reassuring arm around her should as we waited for Bunny to answer.

"Liam took me here, he held me and Erin hostage. I tried to get him to let her go but he wanted to punish her and make you suffer Voight!" Bunny cried.

I glared at her. I couldn't believe she had just sat in the house. She obviously heard what was happening outside but instead of trying to sneak up behind Liam while I had his attention she did nothing!

"You let your daughter get shot?" I hissed.

Bunny's eyes filled up as she stared at me.

"There was nothing I could do." She stated.

"There was plenty you could have done." I spat before turning away and leading Taylor after me.

* * *

I didn't have time to listen to Bunny right now. Not when Erin's life was at risk. Both Taylor and myself got in my car and sped off towards the hospital just as more uniforms where arriving.

"W-W-Will I get in t-t-trouble for shooting him?" Taylor mumbled after a few minutes silence.

"What? No of course not kid. You stopped him from doing any more damage. You stopped him from killing Erin and probably saved my life to kid." I tried to assure her.

"B-B-But I didn't s-s-stop him….Erin still got shot!" Taylor sobbed.

"W-W-W-What i-i-if she d-d-dies?" Taylor said between sobs.

We had just arrived at the hospital. I parked the car and reached over to give her a hug. She collapsed into my arms and I could feel her whole body shake as she cried.

"Listen to me." I stated as I cupped her face.

"Erin Lindsay isn't going to die. She is one of the strongest and most stubborn cops I know. She will not let that happen to herself, she will not allow Liam to end her life. He tried before and he failed, he will fail again. So Taylor you have to stop crying and be strong like Erin. She will need you when she wakes up." I told her.

Taylor slowly stopped shaking and pulled away to wipe her cheeks. She took a deep breath before managing a small smile.

"Ok, I think I'm ready to go in now." She whispered.

I nodded in response as we got out of the car.

* * *

Walking into the waiting room I saw every member of my team pacing. They seemed to be doing it in sync but hadn't realised. It wasn't until I was in sight that they stopped.

"Where is she? Is she ok?" I questioned.

"Erin is in surgery we haven't had an update yet." Antonio explained.

I heard Taylor choke back a sob as Ruzek went to comfort her.

"Halstead?" I asked.

"In recovery, no major damage. Just some blood loss and tissue damage." Antonio explained.

A silence fell as I took in the information.

"Boss I'm sorry about what happened maybe if…" Antonio began but I cut him off.

"Don't do that, we did all we could. I wouldn't change a thing about how we did things. All I would change is the outcome." I sighed.

Antonio nodded in response but he seemed relieved I wasn't mad or upset with him and the team.

* * *

Two hours in and there was still no word on Erin's surgery. Taylor had fallen asleep on Jay's lap after he joined us from recovery. I tried to make him leave but he refused instead he insisted all he needed was coffee. Now he lay with his head against the wall supporting Taylor as they both slept.

* * *

Another hour passed and it was starting to get bright outside. I was just about to go and ask what was happening when a doctor approached. I was surprised to see the name Halstead on his badge.

"I am assuming you are all here for Erin?" He asked.

I nodded in response as Antonio woke Jay and Taylor. They quickly joined me as we waited on the news.

"Hey bro how is she?" Halstead questioned.

"Bro?" I asked, temporarily distracted.

"He's my little brother. So how is she?" Halstead asked, not wasting time on introductions.

"The surgery went well, we managed to repair all the damage but she has a long road ahead. Both physically and psychologically I would assume given the circumstances." He replied.

"Can we see her?" Taylor pressed.

"Maybe just one at a time for now, she hasn't woken up yet." Halstead explained.

"Will she? Will she wake up?" I asked.

"We are hopeful, everything went as well as it could have. It's up to Erin now." He replied.

I nodded in response before turning my attention to Taylor.

"You go first kid, she will want to see you as soon as she is awake." I smiled.

Taylor nodded hesitantly before following Halstead's brother to Erin's room….

 _ **Until next time ;-)**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Ok so here is chapter 14, sorry it took so long but I was away again and didn't get a chance to get on :-( Hope you enjoy :-)**_

 _ **No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 14**_

 _ **Taylor's Point of View**_

As I walked inside Erin's room my breath caught in my throat when I saw her. There was tubes and wires coming from all directions as she lay unconscious. I slowly walked over to her bedside and sat down next to her. Once I was comfortable I took her hand in mine.

"Hey big sis." I whispered.

"Um I don't really now what to say…" I admitted.

I fell silent as I watched her chest slowly raise and fall. I felt helpless and guilty because I escaped when she couldn't. Not only that but I had escaped because of what Erin did.

"Erin please wake up…." I sobbed as I finally let my emotions free.

"I really need you in my life. I didn't know things could be so good until I met you, Jay and Voight." I sniffed as I wiped my cheeks.

"P-P-P-Please E-E-Erin wake u-u-up!" I cried.

I got no response just more beeping from the machines telling me she was at least alive. As I once again fell silent I heard a small knock at the door. Looking around I saw Jay peeking in. I gestured for him to join us. He slowly walked in and sat down on Erin's other side.

* * *

"I hope you don't mind. Will said I could come in. Voight is staying outside in case Bunny shows up." He told me.

I nodded in response but didn't speak as more tears were falling.

"Taylor she will wake up." Jay tried to assure me.

I nodded again, still not convinced.

"Hey, I'm right. Erin will get through this, she has to." Jay said more insistently.

"You really believe that?" I questioned.

"Yeah I do." He replied but the slight waver in his voice told me he had his doubts.

Like me Jay was living on a prayer that Erin would wake up, but he didn't have a Chrystal ball.

* * *

A few hours later I had dozed off only to be woken by yells from the other side of the door. Jay who was also asleep jumped to his feet.

"Stay here." He ordered.

I watched as he opened the door and looked up the corridor. The voices were coming from Voight and Bunny.

"Guess she showed up." I sighed.

"Yeah guess so. Don't worry Voight wont let her in." Jay said.

"He doesn't really have a choice. I mean she is Erin's mom, doesn't that give her a right?" I asked.

"I don't know but Erin wouldn't want her here." Jay replied.

"I'm going to go and help Voight. You ok here?" Jay asked.

"I'm fine." I smiled.

Jay nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

"Erin I could really use you right now. Voight is arguing with Bunny and Jay is going to help." I told her.

not expecting a response I was shocked when she stirred.

"Erin?" I gasped.

"Can you hear me?" I questioned.

"T-T-That depends. D-Did you just say B-B-Bunny was here?" Erin croaked.

I raced towards her and wrapped my arms around her. Slowly she managed to return the hug as I clung on for dear life.

"Taylor is Bunny really here?" Erin pressed.

"Um yeah but don't worry about her. How are you? Are you ok? Are you in pain?" I questioned.

"I'm fine Tay, just a little tired and sore. I will be fine don't worry about me." Erin smiled.

Breathing a sigh of relief I climbed onto the bed beside her.

"I'm so happy you're awake. You had me really worried. When I shot Liam I thought you were dead…" I began to explain but Erin cut me off.

"Wow Wow slow down. You shot Liam?" Erin cried.

"He was trying to kill you and Jay. I thought he had killed you Erin!" I explained.

"Well are you ok? How did you even get a gun? Is he dead?" Erin asked.

Before I could answer Jay and Voight appeared.

* * *

"Erin your awake!" Jay yelled excitedly as he wrapped both Erin and myself in a bear hug.

As he released us he pulled Erin in for a kiss, much to the disgust of Voight.

"Halstead!" Voight yelled.

Jay didn't seem to hear him.

"Halstead!" Voight yelled again.

This time Jay's head shot up.

"Think I could hug my kid?" Voight smirked.

"Sorry….." Jay mumbled as he reluctantly moved aside.

As soon as he had Voight wrapped Erin in a tight embrace. It was the first time I saw real tears run down his tough guy face.

"Good to see you kid, you had me worried. Don't know what I would do without you." He whispered before letting Erin go and allowing Jay back into his protective position.

"Thanks guys and thanks for saving me and looking after Taylor. Oh and for getting rid of Bunny. I don't think I could have listened to her tonight." Erin replied.

"Anytime kid, I will always be there for the Lindsay girls." Voight smiled.

"Yeah me too!" Jay chipped in.

Voight rolled his eyes in playful mockery and both Erin and myself began to laugh. However our fun was cut short as Halstead's brother Will returned.

"Ok come on Erin needs rest. She doesn't need you lot keeping her up all night. Come back in the morning after 11 to see her. I will take good care of her until then." He instructed.

Reluctantly we left the room and allowed Erin to get the rest she needed. Things finally seemed to be getting back to normal, but they didn't stay that way….

 _ **Until next time ;-)**_


	15. Chapter 15

O _ **k so here is chapter 15 sorry it took so long :-( Hope you enjoy and please let me know your thoughts! Thanks for all the support so far it means a lot :-D**_

 _ **No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 15**_

 _ **Taylor's Point of View**_

 _ **2 weeks later.**_

It was two in the morning and there was still no sign of Erin. I was beyond worrying and had called Jay. It didn't take him long and ten minutes later he was at the apartment door.

"Taylor it's me open the door." He called.

I immediately let him in and threw my arms around him as he closed the door.

"I don't know where she is, she wont answer her phone!" I cried.

Jay sighed loudly and tightened his grip on me. Since he and Erin had called things quit he always seemed sad and disheartened. At first we thought things were going well with Erin but then things went south. She spiralled out of control and from what Voight told me she was behaving like she did when they met. Except this time she wasn't listening to him and she didn't want help.

"Taylor I think you need to come and stay with me. Erin isn't in a good place right now and she can't look after you. Have you even been to school lately?" Jay questioned.

I shook my head to answer both his question and his suggestion.

"I haven't been to school because my sister needs me and I can't leave her Jay. She is all alone and what happens if I go?" I replied.

Jay let out another sigh but before he could respond the door flew open and in stumbled a drunk Erin.

"What the hell are you doing here? Did I ask you to come or are you just stalking me?" Erin slurred as she glared at Jay.

"Taylor called me she was worried, and given the shape your in she had reason to be." Jay snapped.

Erin glared at him and turned her attention to me.

"This true?" She hissed.

"Um I was worried….I didn't know where you where….." I began but Erin cut me off.

"Let's be clear here, I am your older sister. That means you don't get to question my actions and you sure as hell don't get to call a babysitter. Got it?" She yelled before falling over her heels and hitting the floor.

Jay automatically reached down to help her up but she swatted him away. She climbed to her feet with more difficulty than normal.

"I'm going to bed you should to, or go with Jay seeing as how you two are a team now." Erin remarked before heading to her room and slamming the door.

* * *

I could feel tears in my eyes as Jay pulled me in for a hug.

"It's the alcohol talking that's all…" He tried to assure me.

I stood wrapped in his arms for a while before he released me.

"Come with me. We can check on her in the morning?" Jay offered.

Much to my surprise I found myself agreeing and within a half an hour I was in his car on my way to his apartment.

* * *

 _ **Erin's Point of View**_

I woke with a pounding headache and little memories of the night before. as I climbed out of bed and headed for the kitchen I shouted for my little sister.

"Taylor?" I called.

There was no response.

"Tay?" I called again.

Still nothing.

I walked over to her room and knocked on the door. When there was still no response I opened the door. I was shocked to see she wasn't there and her bed wasn't unmade. She hadn't slept here last night and I had no idea where she was. Panic began to set in before I saw a little note of the counter.

 _ **Erin I have gone to stay with Jay for a while. I think its for the best, we need some space after the past few weeks. I hope you understand and I will call you tonight. I hope your feeling better.**_

 _ **Love**_

 _ **Taylor x**_

I tried desperately to think back to what had happened between us. Had I said or done something? I couldn't even remember the last time I saw her. I thought about calling her but then a different emotion washed over me. one of sheer annoyance. What right had Jay got to take Taylor without my permission? Who did he think he was?

Next thing I knew I had my sunglasses on and I was automatically driving to Bunny's Bar. Within a few hours I was hammered and Bunny was taking me home.

* * *

 _ **Voight's Point of View**_

"Taylor I have some bad news." I sighed as I led the teenager into my office.

She was supposed to be meeting Jay here after school but that wasn't going to happen. We had a bad case and Jay was missing, well taken to be more precise.

"What is it?" Taylor whispered.

It broke my heart to give this kid more disappointment and grief. God knows her sister was giving her enough lately and Jay was one of the rocks holding her together.

"Jay was kidnapped earlier today…..The guys who took him are looking for all our C.I info in exchange for his life." I explained.

Tears filled her eyes as she took in what I was saying.

"You're doing it right?" She questioned.

"In a way, all I need you to know is we will get him back. I promise you he will be safe but right now I need you to go to my place and stay safe. Don't go near Erin or Bunny right now, it could lead to bad things." I instructed.

Taylor slowly nodded just as Antonio interrupted.

"Boss they sent a video…." He told me…..

 _ **Until next time ;-)**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Ok so here is chapter 16, hope you enjoy :-)**_

 _ **No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 16**_

 _ **Taylor's Point of View**_

"Burgess we send her." Voight stated as Antonio ended the video.

I couldn't believe what I had just saw Jay was being tortured and there was nothing any of us could do.

"No, no way. Look what they are doing to Halstead I'm not sending my fiancée into that!" Adam argued.

Voight sighed in annoyance he hated being helpless.

"We could get a uniform up?" Antonio suggested.

Voight merely nodded and called me towards him.

"Kid don't worry about Jay we are going to get him back but I can't have you here. You need to go to my house and wait for me to contact you. Do not go near Erin or Bunny until I'm with you ok?" He whispered.

"Voight there my mum and sister I can't…" I began to say but he cut me off.

"No Bunny is not a mother to you, she is a mess and a bad influence on everything and everyone she touches. I have seen what she has done to Erin and what she is doing again. I do not want to see that happen to you once let alone twice. So do me a favour just go to my house." He half pleaded.

I could see he was genuinely concerned so I nodded in response.

"How long will it take to get a uniform to go?" I asked before leaving.

"Depends on how long it takes to get a good one." Adam commented before Olinksy shot him a glare.

"Not long." Voight lied.

Leaving the office I knew where I had to go. I didn't want to disobey Voight and go behind his back but there was only one person who could help Jay.

* * *

Pulling up at Bunny's apartment, my old home I couldn't help shiver. It was filled with so many bad memories that I hated the sight of the place. Nevertheless I walked up the stairs and pounded on the door. It swung open seconds later.

"Ahh Taylor honey, come to join the party?" Mom grinned.

"Where's Erin?" I questioned.

When she didn't respond I pushed passed her and went inside. It didn't take long to find Erin as she was lying on the sofa. I marched over and shook her awake.

"W-W-What's happening?" She mumbled as she opened her blood shot eyes.

"You need to grow up and go to work that's what!" I hissed.

Erin sat up and half glared half stared at me in shock.

"Excuse me?" She cried.

"You heard me!" I snapped.

"While you have been drinking and getting high your partner has been taking. Right now he is dangling from a ceiling being tortured and seeing as how your not there they need a uniform!" I explained.

Erin's eyes filled up as she tried to process what I just said.

"Taken? By who?" She questioned.

"By some really bad guys. They want a female officer to deliver the C.I files in exchange for his life." I told her.

"Burgess?" Erin replied.

"Adam said no after he saw Halstead. Pleas Erin it's bad you need to help, you're the only one who can do this!" I added.

Rubbing her eyes and getting to her feet she turned to look me directly in the eye.

"Tay I don't think that's a good idea, Voight…." She began but I cut her off.

"Stop with the excuses!" I yelled.

"Taylor!" Mom scolded from behind but I ignored her.

"You're a cop it's your job to do this. Its not just some random person Erin it's Jay, your partner and your boyfriend." I stated.

"Ex partner, ex boyfriend." She corrected.

"Only in your eyes." I retaliated.

"He still loves you and if the situation was reversed he would die trying to help you." I stated before storming out of the apartment praying my words would sink in.

* * *

An hour later I was sitting in Voight's living room just waiting for news. I jumped when my phone rang. Reading the caller ID I saw it was Voight.

"Hello?" I answered.

"You and I need to have a little word about listening to orders." He stated.

"What do you mean?" I replied.

"Erin showed up and my guess is someone paid her a little visit." He informed me.

I breathed a sigh of relief. She listened to me.

"I-I-I…" I began but got cut off.

"God work kid she needed to be told straight. I can take it from her though I will help Erin get back on track. After we get Jay back you two will be staying with me." He said.

"Thanks Voight." I smiled.

"Don't mention it kid. Look I got to go where at the meeting place talk to you when this is over." He replied before ending the call.

As I put the phone down I began praying that both Erin and Jay would make it out alive.

* * *

 _ **Erin's Point of View**_

This wasn't supposed to be how it went down. I was in the back of a jeep being taken god only knows where. I just prayed that when I got there I could see Jay. I could feel the blade Olinsky gave me pressing into my back and it gave me a small comfort.

As we arrived at the location I was taken roughly from the car and into a massive house. They were definitely big time criminals. Upstairs I was taken into an office type room where I finally saw Jay. He did not look like he was in a good condition. Racing to his side I heard the gang laughing at me.

"Oh guess this is the girlfriend." They sneered.

Little did they know who they were messing with….

 _ **Until next time ;-)**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Ok so here is chapter 17, sorry it took so long! Hope you enjoy :-D**_

 _ **Chapter 17**_

 _ **Erin's Point of View**_

I jumped to my feet and charged at the smart ass. He clearly wasn't expecting me to run towards him as I collided with him. We crashed to the ground and he dropped the gun he was holding.

I pushed myself off him and we both dove for the gun. I wrapped my fingers around it just as he was doing the same. The others in the room recovered from their initial shock and I heard them charge towards us. I closed my eyes as one of them ran for me but he was stopped.

Opening my eyes I was shocked to see Jay tackle him. However I didn't waste anytime and I turned my attention back to the gun. The guy who was fighting me for it twisted it painfully in my hand and I was forced to release it.

Next thing I knew he picked me up and started to choke me from behind. I clawed at his hands to try and get free but it was no use. I could feel myself losing consciousness as I kicked the guy.

"Erin!" I heard Jay call but he was busy fighting off the other two men.

* * *

I continued to kick the guy holding me until I got a weak spot. I kicked him right in between the legs and he collapsed backwards taking me with him. We smashed through a glass table, which knocked the man holding me out. Breathing a sigh of relief I lifted my gun and aimed it at the two holding Jay.

"Let him go!" I hissed.

They laughed in response.

"Come on now, there is two of us. What makes you thi….." One of them began to say before a bullet hit him in the head.

His friend looked around confused before realising it came from outside. I immediately pulled the trigger on my gun and shot him in the shoulder.

"Bitch!" He cursed as he clutched his shoulder and fell to the floor.

Jay took the opportunity to race to my side just as Voight and the others were coming up the stairs.

* * *

"You ok?" Jay whispered.

"Me? What about you?" I cried taking time to assess his injuries.

"I'm fine now your back." Jay smiled as I wrapped my arms around him.

We stood wrapped in each others arms until Voight interrupted.

"Halstead the doctor will need to see you. Go down to the paramedics now." Voight instructed.

Hesitating a moment Voight gave him the look and he reluctantly left.

* * *

"You ok?" Voight asked once he was gone.

I nodded in response.

"You sure your ready to come back to all this?" He pressed.

I nodded again.

"You know it will be hard? I won't make it easy?" He stated.

"I know Voight, I need to earn back your trust." I mumbled.

"That you do and you can start by moving in with me and taking regular drug tests." He replied.

"I can handle that." I sighed.

"What about Taylor?" I added.

"Taylor is staying with me also. I'm not going to let her go back to Bunny but she will be staying with me even after you go back to your apartment." Voight told me.

"Wait, what?" I questioned.

"Erin she is a teenager, much like you were. She acts the same and given the chance she will be led into the life you had. I'm not going to let that happen to her, and I don't think staying with you will stop her." Voight explained.

"But….." I began to protest but he cut me off

"No arguments or protests. Prove to me you can look after yourself and then maybe we can talk." Voight said before walking off.

* * *

 _ **Taylor's Point of View**_

"Kid you here?" Voight called as he came in the front door.

"Yeah I'm here." I called back.

I was relieved to see both him and Erin walk into the living room. I launched myself at Erin and pulled her in for a hug.

"Jay called told me you saved him. I knew the old Erin was in there somewhere!" I grinned.

"Yeah Tay, I'm still here." She assured me.

"Taylor go put the kettle on we could all being doing with some tea." Voight instructed.

I nodded in response and headed for the kitchen.

* * *

 _ **Voight's Point of View**_

Once Taylor was in the kitchen I turned to Erin.

"You are her role model, make sure the only version she sees of you from now on is this one. The cop who works hard and looks after others." I whispered to Erin.

"I will Hank, and thanks for this." Erin smiled.

"Are you kidding me? I wouldn't have it any other way I love the Lindsay girls!" I laughed.

"We love you two Hank!" Taylor called from the kitchen.

"I thought I told you to make tea!" I smirked.

Taylor came through the door grinning.

"You had to know I was listening!" She laughed.

"I never thought I would be looking after another Lindsay!" I sighed ad the pair of them giggled.

It was nice to have them in my house. I missed Erin when she left. Now I had the pair of them in the house I loved the company. Even if Erin wanted to be with Jay! Little did Halstead know, I didn't let Erin go off with anyone!

 _ **Until next time ;-)**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Sort of a mini chapter I know but I wanted to update before I go away :-) Hope you enjoy and I will try to update again soon! Thanks for all the lovely reviews so far they mean a lot :-D**_

 _ **No Copyright Intended**_

 _ **Chapter 18**_

 _ **Erin's Point of View**_

"Hank I'm going out tonight." I said as we arrived home.

Walking into the house Hank didn't reply. He waited until we were both inside before he spoke.

"Kid I don't think that is a good idea." He sighed.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. I had been with him two weeks and everyday I went to work and did my job. All I wanted was a night out with Jay.

"What why not?" I snapped.

However before he could reply Taylor arrived home.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late I missed the bus I was helping the team get ready." She smiled.

"Team?" Hank pressed.

"Yeah the basketball team. There is a game tonight. Which reminds me can I go?" Taylor smiled.

I looked at Hank, trying to hide the smirk that was threatening to appear. There was no way Taylor was getting out if I wasn't. As much as I loved my little sister I didn't want her getting out when I wasn't allowed. I mean she is a teenager and I'm an adult!

"Yeah that's fine." Hank smiled much to my horror.

"Oh and there is party after….." Taylor trailed off.

This was it. There was no way she was getting to the party not with her record.

"Also fine as long as I'm picking you up at 12." Hank told her.

"Perfect." Taylor grinned.

Hank nodded in response before turning to head into the kitchen.

"Wait a minute that's it? She asks to go to a party and its fine?" I cried.

Taylor looked at me confused before looking to Hank for answers.

"Yes. She has my trust." Hank replied.

I sighed in annoyance.

"Two weeks, I have been here two weeks. How can you not trust me by now?" I yelled.

"Because Erin it only took you a few days to lose it all together. I will not risk that happening again. So if you want to go out fine, but don't expect a job tomorrow." He lectured.

I glared at him before storming off to my room.

* * *

I was sitting on my bed when I heard a knock to the door.

"Go away." I complained.

However Taylor didn't go away instead she came in and closed the door.

"Ask can you go to the game with me." She stated.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Ask Hank can you come with me. Tell him you want to have a night out but you understand a bar isn't the best place. Once we get there you can go and meet me at the party before 12. I will cover for you." She explained.

"You would do that?" I asked unconvinced.

Taylor nodded.

"Duh we are sisters. Hiding things from parents is in the DNA." She smirked.

"Thanks Tay." I grinned before grabbing my phone.

'Back on, meet me at Taylor's school.' I text Jay, before heading downstairs.

* * *

Pulling up at the high school I was horrified to see Hank undo his belt.

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

"Coming to the game. You two didn't honestly think I would let you come alone? Erin you do remember I raised you as a teen?" He remarked.

I looked to Taylor for assistance but she just shrugged helplessly.

"Sorry." She mouthed as we got out of the car.

I looked around desperately to see if I could see Jay. Unfortunately Hank saw him first.

"Huh, I wonder what Halstead is doing here." He said sarcastically.

I blushed bright red as Hank marched over to Jay.

Taylor made a quick exit to find her friends. She clearly knew I was in for it…

 _ **Until next time ;-)**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Ok so here is chapter 19, hope you enjoy :-) Thanks for all the lovely reviews, favourites and follows so far they mean a lot :-D**_

 _ **No Copyright Intended**_

 _ **Chapter 19**_

 _ **Erin's Point of View**_

"Hank please don't!" I begged as Hank made his way towards Jay.

However he ignored me and continued towards Jay. I could see him squirming uncomfortably.

"Halstead I wonder why you are here? Fan of high school basketball are we?" Hank asked sarcastically.

Jay looked to the ground.

"No." He mumbled.

"Ahhh then I assume Erin told you." Hank remarked.

Jay looked at me and answered Hank's question.

"Go home Halstead." Hank sighed.

It was less painful for Jay than I imagined however the same couldn't be said for me.

"We are going home." Hank instructed.

I didn't argue. There was no point.

* * *

The second we got home Hank launched into his lecture.

"Erin what did I say to you about trust? Kid I don't want to see you spiral again. Every time I see you upset or hurt I think the worst will happen. I have seen you at your lowest and I never want that to happen again. The reason I asked you to stay with me is so I can stop it happening. I know you like Halstead and he is a good man but right now you should be dating." Hank stated.

"Hank I'm not that kid anymore, I know I have had a lot of slips but I'm ok now. I have a family and a great support system. Please let me try this with Jay." I begged.

Hank looked at me and seemed to consider my pleas.

"Erin if I let you go back to your apartment, you need to promise me you will look after yourself. All I care about is your safety and I need to know you are looking after yourself." Hank replied.

I really loved how much he cared. Despite how annoying his demands could be.

"I promise Hank. I will not let you down again." I assured him.

"Ok then….Well I guess this is you last night here." He smiled.

I was shocked. It was easier than I thought. Nevertheless I didn't object.

"Thanks Hank." I grinned.

Our little moment ended there as Hank's phone rang.

* * *

"Go for Voight." He answered.

"What? When? We just left there!" He cried down the phone.

He quickly ended the call and looked at me.

"A shooter just walked into the basketball game. He is holding hostages." Voight told me.

My heart stopped as I realised we hadn't even told Taylor we left.

* * *

Speeding towards the school we arrived in the middle of a frenzy. People were running around like crazy people and it was hard to tell what was happening. Antonio was already on the scene as raced over when he saw us.

"Hostages inside seem to be made up of the team and the cheerleaders." He informed us.

"Is Taylor a cheerleader?" Hank questioned.

"N-N-No I don't think so." I replied.

"There are some other kids inside….." Antonio mumbled.

* * *

 _ **Taylor's Point of View**_

I have to admit I felt bad leaving Erin to deal with the Halstead situation alone. However on the other hand I had my own boyfriend to meet and giving his reputation I knew Voight wouldn't let me see him. So I arranged to meet him during the game and at the party after. That way Voight wouldn't see him and he would think I was taking part in school activities.

"This was a great idea babe!" Caleb whispered as he kissed me firmly on the lips.

"I know." I replied as I leaned forward to kiss him again.

We were in the middle of making out when my phone rang. I pulled it out and saw Erin's name. Deciding to ignore it I put my phone back in my pocket. However seconds later I got a facebook notification followed by another.

"Let me check this." I said as I pulled away from Caleb.

Reading the notification I knew I was in serious trouble.

"There is a shooter at the basketball game…" I gasped.

"Well good thing you weren't there." Caleb commented.

"Good thing I wasn't there? What about everyone who was there? Not to mention the fact my family thinks I am inside!" I snapped.

I pushed Caleb out of the way and raced off back to the school. I knew Erin and Voight would be ready to kill me but I needed them to know I was ok. I thought about calling Erin but I didn't want her to yell at me over the phone. This was a mistake I should have called her…..

 _ **Until next time ;-)**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Ok so here is chapter 20, hope you enjoy :-) Sorry I took so long there has been a lot going on and I haven't much time to update anything. Please let me know your thoughts. Thanks for all the lovely reviews, favs and follows so far they mean a lot :-D**_

 _ **No Copyright Intended**_

 _ **Chapter 20**_

 _ **Erin's Point of View**_

"Kid listen to me very carefully YOU…ARE…..NOT…GOING…IN…THERE!" Voight emphasised for the 100th time.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance and tried to get passed him but he stopped me.

"We don't have time for this what if she is in there." I hissed.

"And what if she isn't?" Jay chipped in.

"Whose side are you on!" I snapped.

Jay gave me an apologetic look and I knew where he stood. I stormed off in the opposite direction.

* * *

 _ **Voight's Point of View**_

"If I get in there and something goes wrong I need to know you are there for Erin and Taylor. Bunny is a bad influence and I need to no someone is keeping her at bay." I whispered to Halstead.

His eyes widen as he realised what I was saying.

"You're going in? You know that is breaking like every rule in hostage negotiation." He replied.

"Yes Halstead thank-you for the evaluation now can I count on you?" I asked.

"Of course you can but I don't think this is a good idea. We don't even know if Taylor is in there and it is risky. I think we need to play this by the books for a while see what happens." Halstead said.

I nodded in response.

"Yeah that isn't going to happen. Erin is going crazy out her wondering if Taylor is ok. I need to find out for sure and I need to make sure no kid gets hurt in there. I'm tired of waiting outside not knowing." I told him.

"Ok then I guess I should say good luck?" Halstead offered.

I walked passed him and hit him on the shoulder.

"Take care of Erin." I said as I left him alone.

* * *

 _ **Taylor's Point of View**_

Running towards the school all I could see was cops, FBI and a couple of ambulances. I looked around for any sign of intelligence but I couldn't see them. Walking up to the police line a uniform stopped me.

"I'm sorry you cant cross this." He informed me.

"I need to see my sister she's a cop, I need to tell her I'm ok." I explained.

"Then call her." The uniform replied sarcastically.

"Don't you think I tried that already? She isn't answering and I think she might do something stupid. So do you want to let me in and prevent a crisis or do you want to stand here and continue to look stupid?" I argued.

The uniform glared at me but didn't get a chance to reply because Ruzek and Antonio appeared.

"I've got it from here." Antonio said as he lifted the tape and let me under.

"Where have you been?" Antonio questioned.

"Lindsay and Voight have been trying to call you they have been going crazy." Ruzek added.

"I know, I know I'm sorry. Where are they?" I asked.

Leading the way to where the rest of the team was standing I couldn't help notice the absence of both Voight and Erin.

"Lindsay and Voight?" Antonio questioned Jay.

"I thought Erin was with you!" Jay gasped.

A look of panic crossed all their faces as the seemed to come to the same conclusion as me.

"Voight?" Ruzek said.

"He went in…..Told me to make sure Erin didn't do the same…He is going to kill me." Halstead cried.

* * *

 _ **Erin's Point of View**_

Creeping up the corridor of the school I couldn't help but shudder at how silent it was. A school should never be so eerily quiet. I made my way to the gym only to be stopped dead in my tracks by a noise behind me. I slowly turned around with my gun aimed. My heart was pounding as I looked around in the dark for the source of the noise. It was then I noticed the dark figure on the opposite side of the hall gun also aimed at me.

"I'm a cop don't shoot." I whispered as loud as I could.

"Erin?" I heard the rough sound of Hank's voice reply.

"Hank?" I gasped.

The figure that sure enough was Hank raced silently over to me.

"What the hell are you doing in here I told you to stay outside!" He hissed.

"I'm sorry but you know I couldn't do that, besides you came in!" I replied.

"I'm the boss it's my job." Voight argued.

I was about to reply when the sound of a door opening broke the otherwise silent hall. We could hear footsteps coming in our direction. Hank grabbed my arm and yanked me into the room next to us. He gestured for me to be quiet as he peered out of the window in the door.

"Shooter." He mouthed to me.

"Can you get a shot?" I asked.

Voight got up and peered out again but this time there was someone looking in with a gun aimed right at his head…..

* * *

 _ **Taylor's Point of View**_

Everyone was trying to come up with a plan and a smart way to go about rescuing Erin and Hank. However nobody could come up with one that didn't have a lot of risks. They were in the middle of discussions when a loud gunshot echoed through the school.

Heads of everyone shot up and a mass panic and chatter soon followed the shot.

"You need a plan now!" I yelled.

* * *

 _ **Erin's Point of View**_

Blood there was blood everywhere. I was on the ground and I couldn't see properly. All I knew was there was so much blood. My heart was racing and I couldn't think straight. My hands were stinging as I tried to remember what had just happened. It was all so quick and rushed. My mind was racing and every other thought was blood….

 _ **Until next time ;-)**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**No Copyright Intended**_

 _ **Chapter 21**_

 _ **Erin's Point of View**_

It all happened so fast the shooter didn't hesitate in taking a shot. He hit Voight and he went down hard. Instinct took over and I fired back, also making contact. Thankfully the shooter went down and there was no sign of another. Once I knew he was down I raced to Hank.

"Hey, Hank stay with me ok." I said, trying to remain calm.

There was so much blood I found it hard not to panic. My hands were shaking and I could feel my own blood pouring from the as I accidently leaned on the glass from the door. Hank was slowly losing consciousness and I radioed for help.

However by the time the protocol was followed Hank had passed out despite my best efforts. The paramedics raced in and bundled him away as I jogged after them.

* * *

"Erin!" I heard Jay call as I left the school.

He raced towards me and pulled me in for a hug.

"I-I-I-I need to get to the h-h-h-hospital…Taylor is she…." I trailed off.

"Fine she is fine, she wasn't even in the school. Come on I came give you a ride." Jay offered.

* * *

Arriving at the hospital I was surprised to see the rest of the squad waiting. Antonio was standing next to Taylor who was sheet white. As I walked over to them she held back.

"Where where you?" I snapped.

"Erin I am so sorry…." She began but I cut her off.

"Where the hell where you?" I yelled.

Tears began to form in her eyes as she looked at the floor.

"It doesn't matter." She mumbled.

"Doesn't matter Taylor do you understand what is happening? Hank was shot because he went into that school looking for you! I went in looking for you and now I hear you weren't even there!" I screamed at her.

"Erin this isn't the time or place." Jay whispered in my ear.

"Oh I think it is, Hank could die and it is all because we went looking for Taylor." I replied.

"Hank would have gone in there regardless Erin we all know that." Antonio tried to reason as Taylor began to cry.

I ignored them all.

"You are so grounded and don't even think of running back to Bunny. In fact don't leave my sight at all." I ordered Taylor.

A look of confusion crossed Taylor's face.

"You mean….I'm allowed to stay with you?" She asked hesitantly.

"I'm not Bunny Taylor, I'm not going to throw you out like she would. However I'm not going to let you away with lying and sneaking out so you will have to get used to that." I scolded.

* * *

My anger was fading slightly but I was still pretty mad at the fact Taylor had lied. I had however accepted Antonio was right and Hank would have been shot either way.

"I understand." Taylor replied.

"Good." I sighed as I collapsed onto a chair and waited for a doctor to appear.

* * *

After an hour there was still no news Taylor had however found the courage to come over to me. I was lying with my head rested on Jay's shoulder when she cleared her throat.

"Um…I just wanted to say I'm sorry I got Hank shot…..I know you said I could stay with you but I understand if you want me to go back to Bunny….." Taylor trailed off.

"I will give you two a minute." Jay said as I lifted my head.

He got up and went to sit next to Ruzek and Antonio.

"Sit." I said as I patted the seat Jay left.

Taylor slowly walked over and sat next to me.

"Tay, I know you are sorry and I have to admit at your age I probably would have done something similar but kid you have to understand that I don't want you to be like me. I was a wreck and if it wasn't for Hank I would be dead by now, I don't want that for you and neither does Hank. If you just be honest then things will run much easier and I will trust you more. I know you are a good kid and I know you are sorry. I need you to know I will never throw you out no matter how much to piss me off, or make me mad I'm stuck with you and you are stuck with me." I said managing a smile as I did.

"Really? I mean you aren't just saying that?" Taylor questioned.

"Yes really and I won't lie to you about anything so no I'm not just saying that." I assured her.

"Ok." Taylor smiled.

* * *

Before we could talk any further the doctor appeared.

"You all here for Voight?" She asked.

Justin nodded and came up to stand next to me…

 **Hope you enjoyed, until next time ;-)**


	22. Chapter 22

_**No Copyright Intended**_

 _ **Chapter 22**_

 _ **Erin's Point of View**_

"So how is he?" Justin questioned as he approached the doctor.

I couldn't read the doctors expression, something that concerned me. After what felt like and eternity a small smile appeared on the doctors face.

"He made it through surgery with no problems, he is actually waking up as we speak." The doctor informed us.

I let out a sigh of relief as Justin did the same.

"Can I see him?" Justin asked.

The doctor nodded and began to head towards Hank's room. Justin turned around to see if I was coming with him.

"Go ahead, I will be there in a minute." I assured him.

Justin nodded and headed off. Once he was gone I turned back to the squad.

"He is ok, made it through surgery and is waking up now." I told them.

Everyone looked relieved as they got to their feet.

"Well that's a relief." Antonio smiled.

"I wasn't worried." Al lied.

I couldn't help but laugh at his response a few seconds before the doctor appeared he was pacing and taking hit hat on and off like a crazy person.

"Erin you want us to hang around?" Antonio asked.

"No I'm fine, no point us all being exhausted in the morning. Thanks though." I replied.

A few waves of goodbye later and everyone except Jay and Taylor had left.

"Benson called, asked how he was." Jay told me.

"Olivia? How did she know?" I asked confused.

"I told her, you know I think her and Voight have a thing." Jay smirked.

"Well did you tell her he was ok?" I pressed.

"No she said she was coming to visit so she will be on a plane right now." He explained.

"Oh ok...Well maybe you should pick her up?" I suggested.

Jay nodded in response.

"Good idea…Will you be ok here alone?" He asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Yes Jay I will be fine." I smiled as I walked over and kissed him.

A stupid grin appeared on his face as I pulled away. Taylor was pretending to look anywhere that wasn't us.

"You two done?" She interrupted.

"No can you go elsewhere?" Jay joked.

The tense and worrying atmosphere had gone and I couldn't help but laugh. It was such a relief not to be worried about someone I cared about. It seemed like all I had done in the last few weeks.

"Can I stay with you while Jay is at the airport?" Taylor asked.

"Sure Tay, I'm sure Hank wants to see you to." I smiled.

However Taylor didn't look convinced as she looked at the ground.

"I doubt it, I think he will be mad at me…I didn't listen to him." She mumbled.

Jay mouthed to me that he was leaving and I waved him off before putting my arms around Taylor.

"Hank will just be relived you are alive and well. He will be disappointed you lied but you will be able to earn his trust back I mean look how many times I had to." I told her.

* * *

 _ **Voight's Point of View**_

I had just managed to get rid of Justin and send him back to his family when Erin and Taylor appeared at the door.

"Still up for visitors?" Erin grinned as she walked into the room.

Taylor seemed to be holding back and I immediately knew she was feeling guilty.

"Of course I am, I never get tired of seeing both Lindsay girls." I smiled emphasising the both.

A small smiled appeared on Taylor's face as she came closer to my bed.

"Voight I am so….." Taylor began to say but I cut her off.

"Sorry? Yeah I gathered that from the look on your face. Look just promise me you wont do it again and that you will earn my trust back ok?" I replied.

"I promise, I really really promise." Taylor cried.

"Ok then enough said on the matter." I assured her.

"That's it? When I was a kid you wouldn't have let me off that easy!" Erin laughed.

"Erin when you were a kid you were a nightmare. Every time I turned my head you were in trouble. Lucky I kept you around so long." I joked.

Truth be told, I don't know where I would be without Erin Lindsay. The kid made me the man I am today. After Camille died she was a little star, everything and I mean everything I needed she did or got without complaint. Erin Lindsay was my daughter and I wouldn't be without her, and now Taylor was becoming the same and I couldn't have been happier.

"Oh is that so well then…" Erin pouted as she walked towards the door.

"Erin Lindsay." I called, knowing she was only messing.

"You walk out that door don't come back." I said to her.

Erin started to laugh as Taylor looked at us both confused. I couldn't help but join in Erin's laughter, something I regretted as my GSW gave a sharp pain. Not wanting to ruin the moment I bit back the pain.

"God I must have heard that 100 times a day." Erin reminisced.

"More if you count Camille saying it to you." I added.

"Was she really that bad?" Taylor asked.

"Nah truth be told she was a pleasure to have around….aside from the name calling, slamming doors and occasional Bunny episode." I replied.

After that both Erin and myself began to take turns telling stories of our shared past. Taylor was drinking in everyone and kept asking for more. Before I knew it 2 hours had passed and I was beginning to fall asleep.

"Come on Tay lets give the old man some sleep." Erin announced as I dozed off.

"You can stay." I mumbled but my eyes refused to open.

"Good night Hank." Erin called as I dozed off again.

"Good night Lindsay ladies." I replied.

I heard Taylor say, "Did he call us Lindsay Ladies?" on her way out.

Erin was laughing as she said yes. It was the best sound to hear after such a long and scary day….

 _ **Until next time ;-)**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Ok so here is chapter 23, sorry it took so long! Hope you enjoy :-)**_

 _ **No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 23**_

 _ **Erin's Point of View**_

It had been three weeks since Hank got out of the hospital and things were going great. Both Taylor and myself had stayed in his house while he recovered, something that he complained loudly about but secretly loved. That's why when Jay asked me to move in with him I dreaded mentioning it.

"Jay asked you to move in?" Taylor gasped.

"SHHHHH!" I complained as I shoved her into her room and closed the door.

"Oh well that answers my next question!" Taylor smirked.

"What am I going to do?" I cried.

"Um how about man up and tell your dad that your boyfriend wants the two of you to shack up?" She giggled.

"Helpful thanks." I sighed as I sat down on her bed.

Taylor walked over and stood in front of me. I couldn't believe how grown up she had got since I met her.

"Erin, Hank wants you to be happy right? He cares about you right?" She asked.

I nodded.

"And he likes Jay right?" Taylor continued.

"Um…." I trailed off, I really couldn't tell.

"Tolerates him?" Taylor tried.

"I honestly don't know….All I can say is he doesn't like in house romances." I replied.

Before Taylor could say anything else there was a knock to her door.

"Tay do you know where Erin is?" Hank called in.

"In here talking about moving in with her boyfriend." Taylor replied.

As she did she turned to me and smirked. I glared at her in response as Hank swung open the door.

"Excuse me? What is this about a boyfriend? Are you still with Halstead?" Hank questioned.

"Yes…." I mumbled.

"Like all this time and no glitches? No fights?" Hank pressed.

"No?" I replied confused as to where he was going.

"Huh I'm impressed." Hank responded.

"Taylor what do you say about having dinner with Jay? Make sure he is really worthy of having Erin?" Hank smirked as he looked at Taylor.

I could see she loved the idea of torturing Jay with a family dinner and with no surprises she nodded enthusiastically.

"How about tonight after work?" Taylor suggested.

"Great idea Tay, I will make sure they are both here on time." Hank grinned.

"I hate you both!" I sighed as I walked passed them and out of the room.

"Its out of love big sister!" Taylor called after me.

"Just wait until it's your turn Tay, Hank is worse on the youngest." I called back.

* * *

Arriving at work I was dreading telling Jay about the turn in events. As I walked towards my desk he bounced happily over to me.

"Hey." He grinned as he kissed me on the cheek.

"I thought you would have come over this morning." He added.

"Ohh I would have if I hadn't of made the mistake in telling my sister you asked me to move in!" I complained.

"Why what did she say?" Jay asked.

However before I could tell him Hank joined us.

"Halstead I'm looking forward to having you over for dinner tonight. I really think we need to talk about you and Erin." Hank announced as he passed us.

Everyone in the room began to smirk and laugh as Jay shifted uncomfortably.

"What did Taylor do?" Jay whispered.

"She told Voight." I said apologetically.

"I'm going to kill her." Jay gulped.

* * *

 _ **Taylor's Point of View**_

I was in the middle of preparing the dinner when there was a knock at the door. As I went to answer it I saw Bunny looking in. Yanking the door open she jumped back.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"Is Erin here?" Bunny asked.

"No she is at work. What do you want?" I demanded.

"Can you just tell her I was here please?" Bunny replied.

"Not until you tell me what the hell you want!" I cried.

"Tell her it's about her daughter." Bunny smiled before walking off.

"Her what?" I yelled.

However Bunny wasn't listening and was half way down the street by the time I even considered going after her.

I felt like my new and perfect family had been bulldozed. What the hell did she mean her daughter? Did Erin have a kid I didn't know about? As I walked back into the house I heard my phone ringing. As I ran over to answer it I saw Voight's name appearing.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey kid what's up?" Hank asked.

"Nothing why would there be something up?" I stuttered.

"It was just a question kid, I wasn't questioning you….Now I know there is something wrong though so spill?" Hank pressed.

"Hank, Bunny was just here…." I replied.

"Ok?" Hank said.

"She said she was here because…..She said it was about Erin's daughter?" I told him.

"Kid I'm going to have to call you back." Hank said as he ended the call.

* * *

 _ **Voight's Point of View**_

"Lindsay my office now." I announced over Antonio's discussion on the case.

Everyone looked confused as Erin got to her feet and followed me into the office. Once inside I closed the door behind us.

"Is there anything you would like to tell me about your past?" I pressed.

Erin looked even more confused.

"I think you know everything?" She replied.

"I thought so to kid, but you see I just talked to Taylor who just talked to Bunny." I informed her.

"Is Taylor ok?" Erin replied.

"I think she is worried." I said.

"About you." I added.

"W-W-Why would she be worried about me?" Erin asked.

"Because Bunny just showed up at the house telling her she had information about your daughter. Erin do you have a daughter?" I questioned.

Erin fell silent and tears filled her eyes. I walked over and wrapped my arms around her.

"I d-d-did." Erin sobbed.

"B-B-B-But I don't know how Bunny would know I mean my daughter would be Taylors age by now…." Erin trailed off.

"So Bunny didn't know you were pregnant?" I asked.

"I never told her….I wasn't in the house much when I was…" Erin replied.

"Erin do you think Taylor is…." I gasped.

"My daughter?" Erin finished for me.

I nodded…..

 _ **Until next time ;-)**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 24**_

 _ **Erin's Point of View**_

There was silence as both Hank and myself tried to process everything. A knock at the door caused us both to jump.

"Come in." Voight called.

A few seconds later and Antonio appeared in the doorway.

"We have a lead, do you mind if we run with it?" He asked.

"No go ahead, tell Halstead to go with you." Voight replied.

Antonio nodded before turning and leaving.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To see Bunny. I'm fed up with her playing games with you and Taylor. To turn up like that at the door is unacceptable." Voight sighed.

"Maybe we should check on Taylor first?" I suggested.

Voight thought for a moment before nodding in agreement.

* * *

Arriving at the house we went inside to see Taylor standing at the cooker.

"Kid what is that smell?" Voight asked as smoke puffed out of the cooker.

"Burnt dinner." Taylor choked as the smoke hit her up the face.

Voight walked over and turned the cooker off as Taylor turned around to look at us both.

"How come you are back?" She asked.

I couldn't help it I was looking at her differently now. All I could see was myself staring back and I didn't know if it was because she was my little sister or my daughter.

"Erin are you ok?" Taylor asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Is this about Bunny? Cause you know I don't believe her right?" Taylor added.

Voight looked at me and waited to see what my response would be but I couldn't tell her. I had to see Bunny first I needed to know what she knew.

"No it's not about Bunny…I just wanted to make sure you knew what you were doing with dinner. I can see now you don't." I laughed.

Taylor pouted and stuck out her tongue.

"Erin can I see you a minute." Voight interrupted.

"Sure." I mumbled.

Taylor looked confused as Voight led me out of the room.

* * *

"What the hell?" He whispered.

"Are you just going to let her think that Bunny was lying?" Voight continued.

"No but I want to know what Bunny has to say first!" I snapped.

"Then go and find out, don't come back until you know. I will stay here and help Taylor for a while." Voight replied.

"What about Jay and the others? They will know something is up." I sighed.

"I will handle that to. Just make sure you are back in time for dinner for Taylor's sake ok?" Voight said.

I nodded in agreement and headed out of the house.

* * *

Arriving at Bunny's house I was surprised to see she was at home. I took a deep breath before pounding on the door. About 5 minutes later Bunny appeared.

"Oh good she told you, I was afraid she wouldn't pass on the message." Bunny smiled.

"What do you know?" I said bluntly.

"Come in." Bunny said as she opened the door wider.

Reluctantly I went inside and sat down. The place still looked the same as it did when I was a kid, not homely at all.

"Spill." I stated.

"Well I guess you were surprised to know I knew your secret." Bunny said.

"It wasn't a secret, I just didn't want to tell my mother who was a drug addict and didn't care." I replied.

"Erin I did care, and I wish you would have told me." Bunny lied.

"Cut to the chase do you know who or where my daughter is?" I snapped.

Bunny nodded and I could feel dread washing over me as Bunny's eyes darted briefly to the picture on the table of Taylor. I knew in that moment it was Taylor, she was mine.

"Taylor?" I whispered.

"I wanted a fresh start, a daughter who would love me and who better than my granddaughter to fill that role. The only problem was she was so much like you Erin and as she got older I could see her turning on me just like you did…" Bunny began to ramble.

I could feel tears fill my eyes as well as the anger building.

"You adopted her? You adopted my daughter who I had to give away because I didn't have the support I needed at home? Or a mother I could relay or on or even use as a role model?" I yelled.

Bunny looked taken a back.

"I would have thought you would be grateful!" She remarked.

"Grateful? Grateful? You gave my daughter a life that mirrored mine! She grew up with a mother on drugs, a dad in jail and no money!" I cried.

"You gave her away! Who do you think Taylor will hate more?" Bunny yelled back.

I couldn't believe she used the word hate.

"I gave her away so she would have a better life, a chance at normal, a chance of having brothers and sisters and god forbid two parents. She didn't deserve this and she didn't deserve to be stuck with you. Who in their right mind even allowed it?" I hissed.

"Your social worker. I went to the hospital the day after you got released only to be told you gave up your daughter. So I decided to go and find her. When I did the social worker thought it would be a good idea for Taylor to be with a relative, someone who was family. When I offered to adopt her they were delighted." Bunny explained.

"Why did you not tell me at the start? When Taylor came to stay with me? Why the hell did you lie?" I questioned.

"I didn't lie to you Erin. Taylor is legally your sister." Bunny shrugged.

"But you told me she was my full sister, and that we had the same dad. Liam even believed it!" I cried.

"He would have believed anything." Bunny replied.

"This is unforgivable, did you even consider Taylor in all this? How she would feel?" I sighed.

"No I didn't because you told me when you moved in with Voight that you were done with me. You never wanted to see me again so I started my life again with Taylor." Bunny replied.

"So you never wanted me back? Taylor was a replacement, and the closest you could have got?" I asked.

"Well she is blood, I just prayed she would be more like me than you. I was wrong." Bunny stated.

"You stay the hell away from me and Taylor. I don't want to see you ever again!" I yelled as I stormed towards the door.

"Erin what are you going to do when Taylor asks who her real dad is? From what I know he is just as bad as yours." Bunny called after me.

"You stay away from us!" I yelled back at her.

As I got into my car I broke down. I didn't know how I was going to tell everyone the truth. Taylor would be really upset and hurt and I didn't know if I could handle that. Not to mention the fact she would ask about her father and that was a whole other nightmare…

 _ **Until next time ;-)**_


	25. Chapter 25

**_Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows so far it means a lot :-D Hope you enjoy! :-)_**

 ** _Chapter 25_**

 ** _No Copyright Intended!_**

 ** _Erin's Point of View_**

Walking back into the house I realised I had forgot all about dinner. After leaving Bunny I drove around the city trying to clear my head. As I walked into the dinning room I saw Jay glare at me before putting on a fake smile again.

"Sorry I'm late." I apologised.

"Oh don't worry about it, not like Voight has been interrogating me or anything!" Jay complained.

'However when I didn't laugh or respond he knew ther4 was something wrong.

"Erin is everything ok?" Taylor asked.

It was the first time I ever noticed her sitting there. My eyes had gone straight to Jay because he didn't even know Bunny had made contact.

"Yeah...sort of...well no actually..." I admitted.

Everyone looked concerned as they waited for me to elaborate. However I wasn't prepared to tell them all. Taylor needed to know first, it was only but right.

"Taylor can I talk to you? Alone for a bit?" I asked.

Taylor nodded and got up to follow me out of the room.

* * *

I led her upstairs to my room and waited until she was inside before closing the door.

"Erin you're freaking me out what's wrong? Is this about Bunny?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah kid it is...um listen this is going to be really hard to hear and I want you to listen before you react ok?" I explained.

"Sure." Taylor agreed.

I took a deep breath and patted the bed next to me for Taylor to join me. Once she was seated I had to take another deep breath. This was something I never thought I would have to do, I didn't even imagine myself meeting my daughter.

"Ok..." installed.

"Taylor..." I began again before stopping.

"Erin!" Taylor wined as she got impatient.

"Taylor when Bunny came here early she mentioned my daughter. What she said is the truth I did have a daughter but I gave her up for adoption so she didn't have to grow up like I did." I said.

"Ok so did Bunny find her or something?" Taylor pressed.

"Not exactly...Taylor you are my daughter...Bunny adopted you and I had no idea. All I knew was that you got adopted shortly after I gave you up and I only knew that because I asked. They wouldn't tell me anything else if they did I would never have let Bunny get involved!" I told Taylor.

There was silence as Taylor took in what I said.

"She's lying." Taylor finally said.

"I wished she was, but why would she? She told me it was for a fresh star a new daughter." I sighed.

Taylor's eyes began to fill up as she listened to what I was saying.

"This doesn't change anything between us." I tried to assure her as I reached over and took her hand.

She quickly pulled her hand back.

"Of course it does because now you're my mother, not my sister! My whole life, my whole family has been a lie." Taylor began to sob.

I leaned over and wrapped my arms around her as she cried. I don't know how long she cried for but her jumping up caused me to jump.

"I need to get out of here." She announced.

"Taylor it's getting late, that's not a good idea." I objected.

"Erin don't do this, don't go all motherly. I've never had a good mother figure, I don't need ont now." Taylor snapped.

"I'm not trying to be but you are not going out now, it's late and we still need to talk about this." I argued.

"Talk about what? You said it doesn't change anything!" Taylor yelled.

Great now she is mad I thought to myself.

"Well clearly it does Taylor is you are yelling at me and want to leave." I tried to reason with her.

That was enough to really piss her off and she stormed out of the room and down the stairs. Hank and Jay were hovering at the bottom and I knew they had been listening I just didn't know for how long.

"Oh hey guys, Hank guess what Erin is my mother how did you miss that one? Jay I could be your step-daughter you ready for that?" Taylor said before running out the door.

"Taylor stop being such a brat and get back here!" I yelled after her.

However by the time I got to the door she was out of sight. As I turned around the guys were staring at me opened mouth.

"So I see Bunny did adopt your kid?" Hank sighed.

"Yeah and stupid me thought honesty was the best policy for Taylor." I mumbled.

"It was Erin but think of how this news must have sounded to Taylor. Her whole life was blown up when she met you and now she finds out you're not her sister but in fact her mother!" Hank replied.

I nodded in response, he was right as usual. I had almost forgot Jay was there when he suddenly spoke.

"You have a kid? A daughter? A teenager? Taylor?" He cried.

* * *

 ** _Taylor's Point of View_**

I was hammering on Bunny's door for 15 minutes before she finally answered.

"So she told you?" She greeted.

"Yeah she did and I want to know why the hell you did it? Why did you lie to me, to Erin and god even Liam?" I demanded.

"Because I wanted a restart, I wanted a daughter who loved me because Erin never did. Who better to fill that position than my own granddaughter? Erin didn't want you anyway!" Bunny replied.

"You bitch, Erin wanted me to have a good life, a better one than she had and you stopped that happening. I wish Erin had raised me she would have been a hell of a lot better than you!" I screamed.

"Erin was a stupid kid who couldn't even look after herself. Not to mention that boyfriend of hers..." Bunny roared in response.

"Ohhh so she didn't mention your dear old father...that's interesting isn't it?" Bunny said smugly.

* * *

 ** _Jay's Point of View_**

I left Erin early to try and get my head around her complicated situation. I didn't blame her for anything today be honest I admired and loved her more for it. However it was a lot to take in and Erin had a lot going on so I left her to discuss things with Voight and to wait on Taylor coming back. I was nearly home when I saw Taylor. I was shocked to see her walking the streets so I pulled over.

It was hours after she left the house and she looked freezing. As I pulled over I called her over.

"Taylor get in you must be freezing." I said as I opened the door for her.

"Much to my surprise she got in and like I expected she was freezing.

"Thanks Jay." She mumbled.

"Don't mention it..." I smiled as I started the car and drove off.

We drove in silence for a few moments before Taylor spoke.

"So did Erin tell you?" She asked.

"She did." I replied.

"I'm sorry about the way I spoke to you on the way out...I didn't mean it." Taylor whispered.

"It's ok." I assured her.

"Is Erin ok?" Taylor mumbled.

"I think Erin really needs to talk to her daughter, and not someone who treats her like a sister." I told her.

"So you think she will become like my mom or something now?" Taylor asked.

"Taylor from the moment you met Erin she was your mom she was just wearing the title sister because she thought that's what you were to her. Think about it, she always knew she had a kid out there somewhere who was your age so she treated you the way she would have wanted her kid treated. She parented you like it or not." I said.

"Jay?" Taylor said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Will you take me home?" Taylor smiled.

"Sure." I replied...

 ** _Until next time ;-)_**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Thanks for all the lovely reviews, favourites and follows so far they mean a lot :-) Hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 26**_

 _ **Taylor's Point of View**_

Jay pulled up outside Hank's house and switched off the engine. He then turned to me and cleared his throat to gain my attention.

"Taylor you know Erin really cares about you right? And the only reason she gave you up as a baby was so you could have a better life, you know that don't you?" Jay asked.

I could tell just by looking at him that he loved Erin and all he wanted to do was help her work things out.

"Yeah I know Jay…" I trailed off.

"She made sure you got adopted did she tell you that? She actually went and asked if you had found a home." Jay continued.

"She mentioned that to." I mumbled.

I knew everything he was saying was true, I just couldn't help but think of the 'what ifs'. My life would have been so different if Erin had raised me, but then again Erin might have went off the tracks for good with a kid.

"Just promise me you wont take this out on her too much ok? She loves you and I know you love her. Talk to her and tell her how you feel but don't storm off again. If anyone is to blame in all this it is Bunny." Jay sighed.

I nodded in agreement.

"I told her that." I replied.

"Who Bunny?" Jay pressed.

"That's where I went… I didn't want Bunny getting away with hurting Erin like that. I could tell Erin was really upset and hurt that her plan for me didn't work out. Bunny did that to her own daughter and I didn't want her thinking I was ok with it." I explained.

"Did Erin think I left because I was mad at her? I mean I know it seemed like that and for a moment it was but I swear I wasn't…I'm not mad at her for any of this!" I added.

Jay smiled warmly at me and reached over to give me a hug.

"Then tell her that kid. Whatever your relationship was with Erin it is about to become so much more. Don't ruin it, let Erin be your mom cause she will be damn good at it!" Jay grinned.

I couldn't help smiling in response. He was such a cool and understanding guy.

"Are you ok with all this?" I asked hesitantly.

"I will admit it is a lot to get my head around but I love Erin. I love everything about her including her past. It's what made her who she is today, and you are a big part of both her past and her future now. I'm happy she has you back. I'm happy I got to see your relationship grow and I'm looking forward to seeing it more in the future. If you are apart of Erin's life then I want you in mine. Hope you feel the same way." Jay laughed.

"I actually don't like you that much Jay!" I smirked.

"Ohh is that so?" Jay laughed.

He reached over and fuzzed up my hair so it looked like I had an afro.

"Revenge is sweet." He grinned as I looked in the mirror horrified at what he had done.

"Erin is going to think I was mugged!" I giggled.

"What I don't see a difference?" Jay commented.

"You're such an ass!" I laughed.

"Takes one to know one." Jay retorted.

After that a silence fell and Jay knew I was stalling. He leaned over and opened my door for me.

"She isn't a monster Taylor and she is really worried about you and how this will affect things between you both. Go in and make it easy for her I can only do so much, you need to do the rest." Jay said.

I nodded in agreement and got out of the car.

"Thanks Jay…I'm glad it is so easy to talk to you…and I'm sorry about dinner and the interrogation." I apologized.

"Don't worry about it, I was glad you were there I thought Voight might kill me for dating Erin and wanting to move in with her!" Jay replied.

I closed the car door at that and waved Jay off. As soon as he rounded the corner I walked up the stairs to the house. I had barely made it to the top when the door flew open.

* * *

"Thank god, I thought you were gone for good!" Erin cried as she flung her arms around me.

I returned the hug and allowed Erin to pull me into the house. A much-needed blast of heat greeted me as Erin closed the front door.

"Are you ok?" Erin asked took off my damp hoodie.

"Fine just a little cold that's all." I assured her.

"I'm going to go and change." I added.

"Sure….can we talk after?" Erin asked hesitantly.

"I think we need to." I agreed.

As I walked upstairs Erin called after me.

"Taylor what happened your hair?"

I didn't answer but but back laughing as I headed to my room.

* * *

By the time I was finished getting dressed and back downstairs Erin had tea made. She silently passed me a mug as I sat down at the table.

"Where's Hank?" I asked to break the silence.

"We got a case." Erin replied.

"How come you didn't go?" I answered with another question.

As much as I wanted to talk to her I didn't know how to bring up the subject. Jay made it sound easy but sitting opposite Erin I found it really hard.

"I was waiting on you to come back. They don't need me on this one, at least not yet anyway." She told me.

"What made you want to be a cop?" I stalled again.

"Taylor…." Erin exasperated.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

I took a mouthful of tea and allowed it to heat me up before even thinking about what I was going to say. Finally I found the words.

"I went to see Bunny. I didn't leave because I was mad at you even though that's what it looked like. I wanted Bunny to know what she did was wrong and she should never have interfered in your life or mine…but…" I trailed off.

I was finding it hard telling Erin my real feelings. I knew she wanted to hear them but it was like the words got stuck in my throat.

"But?" Erin coaxed.

"But…I'm glad she did…if she didn't who knows where I would have ended up…I never would have met you and I can't imagine that happening…not now." I explained.

"I love you Erin and I want to be a part of your life….you would have been an amazing mom and I'm glad….I'm glad now I get to have you as one…" I mumbled.

Erin's eyes began to fill up as she smiled over at me. I could tell I had just answered her burning question and it was the answer she had wanted. She reached over and grabbed my hand and this time I let her.

"I love you too Tay, and I need you to know I always wanted you but I couldn't allow myself to be selfish. I hate Bunny for what she did and how she treated you growing up but now we get a fresh start….I get to look after you and be the mom I couldn't have been when you were born." Erin smiled.

I got up and hugged Erin tightly. She held onto me like there was no tomorrow and I had no intentions of letting go. That was until a loud sneeze escaped my nose.

"Well that's what you get for going out in the rain with only a hoodie." Erin scolded.

"Jeese 5 minutes in and you are already lecturing." I laughed.

However another sneeze stopped me in my tracks and as much as I hated to admit it Erin was right.

"I think its time for bed." Erin announced.

"Me too." I agreed.

As we walked upstairs Erin asked me about my hair again.

"Ask your boyfriend!" I smirked before heading into my room.

* * *

 _ **Bunny's Point of View**_

After Taylor's visit I was furious. All I could think about was how ungrateful she was. I mean I adopted her, raised her as best I could and all she gave me was grief and a mouthful of abuse. I went straight to my iPad determined to find him.

"Malcolm Reyes." I said out loud as I typed.

It didn't take as long as I expected. Before long I was looking at the older version of the boy who set my daughter down the wrong path. He was now the owner of a business in New York. A well-established and very rich company from what I gathered from the sight. I got the number from the site and called it. I got the answer machine so I decided to leave a message.

"Hello this is Barbara Fletcher calling for Mr Reyes. Mr Reyes I don't know if you remember me but I am pretty sure you will remember my daughter Erin Lindsay. I'm just calling to let you know that Erin has recently taken custody of your daughter, and I don't think she ever told you Taylor existed. If you call me back on this number I can fill you in on all the details. I'm sure you would love to meet Taylor. Call me back." I said before ending the call.

 _ **Until next time ;-)**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Thanks for all the favourites, follows and reviews so far they mean a lot :-) Hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 27**_

 _ **Erin's Point of View**_

The following morning I got a call from Hank to say they needed me on the case. So I crawled out of bed and headed to Taylor's room. I knocked before going in but didn't get a response. I slowly opened the door to see Taylor was still out of it. I couldn't help but smile as she yanked the covers further up. I decided not to wake her so I left the room and went to get ready. By the time I was ready to leave Taylor still wasn't awake so I wrote her a note and left the house.

* * *

Arriving at the station I was surprised to see Jay waiting outside on me.

"Well how did it go?" He asked.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't ruin my daughter hair!" I laughed.

Jay's eyes widened as he laughed in response.

"So it went that well huh? I mean you called her your daughter!" Jay grinned.

I nodded in response as Jay put his arm around my shoulder and led me towards the station.

"Yeah it went really well….I mean she accepted it a lot better than I thought…I believe you may have had something to do with that?" I smiled.

Jay blushed slightly so I grabbed his hand and spun him around so he had to look at me. His red cheeks answered my question anyway.

"Thank-you Jay. I know many of guys who would have ran a mile if they discovered their girlfriend had a teenage daughter who she thought was her sister but turned out was her daughter she gave up for adoption." I said.

Jay leaned over and kissed me firmly on the lips. I didn't want him to stop but he pulled away before I could steal another one.

"You can't get rid of me Erin, not that easily, not ever. Besides I love that kid she makes me laugh, she can annoy you better than me and she makes Voight like me!" Jay smirked.

"Annoy me really?" I laughed.

"You two better not make that like a competition to see who can annoy me the most. It's not just Taylor I can ground!" I joked.

"I wouldn't mind being grounded by you…" Jay winked.

I shoved him playfully and ran up the stairs into the station.

"Come on Erin how about a two week punishment?" Jay called after me.

However his smile and jokes ended as Voight greeted us at the top of the stairs.

"Hey Hank." I greeted.

"Halstead I hope the reason you are late isn't because you were grounded by Erin?" Voight asked in a serious tone.

However unlike Jay and the others I knew he was joking.

"No….I mean….No….Um….I'm late because…" Jay stuttered.

Jay gave me a pleading look but I let him suffer a little longer.

"Well Halstead?" Voight pressed.

"I'm late because I wanted to make sure Taylor was ok." Jay finally answered.

"Good answer Halstead." Voight replied as he smiled at me.

"I take it she is ok?" Voight asked me.

"Everything is good." I assured him.

"Good then lets get this case figured out." He sighed.

* * *

 _ **Taylor's Point of View**_

I had just seen Erin note when there was a knock at the door. Still in my pyjamas I didn't really want to answer it. Reluctantly I walked over and pulled it open expecting to see a parcel delivery or something.

"Hi?" I greeted.

There was a tall, blondish man standing on the step but no parcel. He was wearing a business suit and looked out of place.

"I'm looking for Taylor?" He said.

"Why?" I pressed.

"I was told she lived here." He replied.

"That doesn't answer my question." I retorted.

The man clearly registered then I was in fact Taylor. A weird smile spread across his face.

"Ohh my god look at you. I can see so much of Erin in you except you have my nose." He grinned.

It took me a minute to register what he had said. 'I had his nose?' I thought it was random and weird but then it clicked. This tall stranger was my biological father. He wasn't at all as I imagined and given Erin's past he sure looked to be doing well for himself, not the type of man I expected to be my father.

"I'm sorry I caught you off guard….I didn't mean to just show up… well I did obviously being on your doorstep and all…its just I had to see you…I didn't know you existed until Barbara called…" The man said.

"Wow hold on Bunny called you?" I asked.

The man nodded.

"Told me I had a daughter I didn't know about. Once I heard that I had to meet you." He smiled.

I didn't know what to think of him, he seemed really nice which as crazy as it sounds seemed off to me.

"I'm Malcolm." He said offering me a hand to shake.

Reluctantly I shook his hand.

"So um what do you want?" I pressed.

Malcolm laughed at my question as if the answer was obvious.

"Well I want you of course. Erin didn't tell me you existed so when she gave you up for adoption I had no say in the matter. I don't think that was fair do you?" He questioned.

"How did you not know? Did you not see Erin for 9 months after you knocked her up? I mean its not something you can hide." I snapped.

"I see were you are coming from Taylor but remember we were young. I don't know how much about Erin's past you know but it was pretty dark. I was in the same dark place but I got myself out of it." Malcolm explained.

"So did Erin she's a cop now." I told him.

"I've heard. Look Taylor I want to get to know you, I want you in my life so I need you to think about getting to know me. I'm not going to give up on having you in my life so please consider it. If you do things will be so much easier." Malcolm said.

"Wait what's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"It means Taylor that I want custody of you. Bunny is willing and seeing as how Erin gave you up and I didn't consent I have a very good case." Malcolm smiled.

"Custody?" I cried.

 _ **Until next time ;-)**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 28**_

 _ **Erin's Point of View**_

I was sitting on my computer working the case when my phone rang. Turing it over I saw Taylor's name flashing across the screen.

"Morning Tay, did you get my note?" I asked.

"Um yeah I did." Taylor mumbled.

I immediately knew there was something wrong.

"What happened?" I pressed.

"Can you come home? For a while…" Taylor replied.

I looked around at everyone in the team out of them all I was there the least over the weekend. However Taylor's lack of information was a huge concern.

"Taylor, tell me what is wrong." I stated.

"Erin, just come home!" Taylor complained.

"Taylor, tell me what is wrong right now!" I yelled as I got to my feet and grabbed my jacket.

I headed for the door and could hear someone following me. I turned around expecting to see Jay but it was Voight.

"Malcolm is here." Taylor finally said.

My heart felt like it had stopped at the mention of his name. I hadn't seen him in person since he got me pregnant. Not to mention the last time I saw his face was on the news relating to his dodgy business that everyone thought was great. Thankfully he moved to New York and was no longer around Chicago, or at least so I thought.

"Is he there right now?" I asked.

"Erin what is wrong?" Voight asked concerned.

I ignored him.

"Yeah and he wont leave." Taylor replied.

"Son of a b…" I muttered.

"Be right there. Don't let him in the house!" I said.

"Too late." Taylor told me.

"Taylor!" I moaned.

"Sorry I didn't know what else to do!" Taylor cried.

"Ok I will be there in 5. Go you outside." I said.

"Erin stop being ridiculous and come home!" Taylor said as she ended the call.

Turning around to head for the door I forgot Voight was in the room. I walked right into him.

"Sorry Hank." I said jumping back.

"Another drama?" He sighed.

"Story of my life right now." I replied.

"Need help?" He offered.

"Um sure…..I actually could really use your help." I smiled.

On the drive to the house I filled Hank in on Malcolm and how he had just turned up at the house. By the time we arrived he was furious.

* * *

Walking inside I saw Taylor sitting opposite Malcolm neither of them was talking. As soon as Taylor saw me she jumped to her feet.

"Hey!" She cried in relief.

"Hey kid." I greeted as she ran towards me.

"Erin long time, lot of secrets, how could you?" Malcolm said as he too got to his feet.

"Taylor go outside." I said as I pushed her towards the door.

"Taylor stay there." Malcolm interrupted.

"Hey you can't tell her what to do!" Hank said as he walked into the room.

"You brought a body guard? Or is the Hank Voight? Bunny told me about him." Malcolm replied.

"Tell you what I'm capable of to did she?" Hank hissed.

Malcolm just laughed in response, he was capable of a lot himself.

"Why are you here Malcolm?" I sighed.

"Isn't it obvious? I want to know my daughter. The one you didn't tell me existed." He replied.

Thankfully Hank had sent Taylor outside so I didn't have to worry about anything coming out.

* * *

"There is a reason I didn't tell you and you know that." I snapped.

Hank looked concerned as if I didn't tell him something.

"Ohh are you referring to my past…. behaviour?" Malcolm smirked.

"If I rightly remember you were there to." He added.

"Only because you wouldn't let me out of the car!" I cried.

"Erin what is he…." Hank tried to interrupt but Malcolm cut him off.

"You could have run, tried to escape when I wasn't in the car." Malcolm shrugged.

"I was afraid of what you would do." I admitted.

"So you were already pregnant then? Did you tell our daughter about that night? The night you helped me hide the body of a kid we mowed down?" Malcolm retorted.

"You did that not me! I told you not to drink, I begged you not to drive but you wouldn't listen. When I tried to get out of the car you sped off while I was hanging out of the car!" I yelled.

"Why didn't you go to the cops then? If I'm such a bad guy why didn't you have me arrested?" Malcolm mocked.

"I did go to the cops, but before I got into the building your brother showed up and threatened me." I replied.

At this stage Hank had heard more than enough and had lost patience. He reached over and grabbed Malcolm pinning him to the wall as he did.

"Listen Malcolm you need to leave and not come back. This is my family and I'm not going to let you ruin everything now. You don't seem like the dad type so why don't you just leave now before all your dirty little secrets come out." Hank threatened.

"If mine come out so does Erin's." Malcolm spat as he shrugged Hank off.

"You will be hearing from my lawyer, enjoy your last few weeks with Taylor." Malcolm said as he stormed out.

"Hank what am I going to do?" I sighed as Malcolm left and Taylor came back into the house.

"He isn't going to make me go live with him is he?" Taylor gasped.

"No kid, don't worry about that." Hank tried to assure her but I knew he was thinking the same as me.

How were we going to get out of this one?

 _ **Hope you enjoyed, until next time ;-)**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Thanks to everyone who has favourited, followed and reviewed so far it means a lot! Hope you enjoy :-)**_

 _ **No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 29**_

 _ **Erin's Point of View**_

I was pacing the room as Hank went to make sure Malcolm had left. As he returned to the room I knew he was mad at me for not telling him about Malcolm.

"I'm sorry ok…" I mumbled as he stared at me.

"This is bad kid you know that right?" Hank sighed.

I nodded in response.

"How bad?" Taylor questioned.

Hank looked at me and I looked at Hank neither of us wanting to tell her.

"So that bad huh?" Taylor complained.

I walked over and pulled her in for a hug but she shrugged me off.

"I need a walk." She announced before heading for the front door.

"Taylor that's not really a good idea with Malcolm around." Hank told her.

"Really? Cause it seems to me like he has the law on his side so why resort to kidnap when I will be his a few weeks anyway." Taylor snapped before storming off, a few seconds later the front door slammed shut.

"Well that went well." I commented.

"Erin is there anything else you need to tell me about this guy?" Hank pressed.

I ran my hand through my hair and tied it back in the process.

"You mean aside from the fact I hid a body with him?" I replied sarcastically.

"Erin we both know he cant use that to get Taylor for one thing it puts him in the line of fire to so why would he mention it?" Hank replied.

I knew what he was saying was right but I still had a bad feeling about Malcolm.

* * *

 _ **Taylor's Point of View**_

I had to get out of the house and clear my head so I made my way to the park where I had hid out in since I was a kid. It was rundown and everything except a single swing was broke, but that suited me because nobody else ever came there. I was mid swing when I noticed someone walking towards me.

"I think you got a bad first impression of me." Malcolm declared as he came right up next to me.

"Well giving the fact you clearly followed me here I would say it was pretty accurate." I retorted.

A small smirk appeared on his face as he sat on the cracked swing next to me. I stopped myself from moving and sat next to him.

"I'm not a bad guy Taylor. It's important to me that you know that. Erin isn't innocent in any of this." He told me.

When I didn't respond he continued.

"I don't know how much she had told you but we were pretty rebellious in our youth. Erin seems to be blocking that part of her life out but I can assure you she was trouble. This blaming me now seems to be a defence, almost like she doesn't want you to know who she really is." Malcolm said.

I took in what he was saying and tried to process it. if I was honest with myself I didn't really know Erin as well as I would like to have. So despite my previous judgement I listened to Malcolm.

"Are you here to take me away from her?" I asked.

"I only want what is best for you and to get to know you. Erin took the chance from me before I wont let her do it again." Malcolm smiled.

He reached over and took my hand in his.

"I'm your father Taylor and I know you haven't exactly had it easy. I get why you don't trust me and I want you to know I am here to stay." He assured me.

"I have an idea why don't you come with me to a place Erin and I used to love?" Malcolm suggested.

"Um…." I trailed off.

"Taylor I'm not going to kidnap you. Why would I when I have hired a lawyer?" Malcolm laughed.

Deciding I needed to give the man a chance and form my own opinion of him I got up and followed him to his car.

* * *

 _ **Erin's Point of View**_

It was after 12 and Taylor still hadn't come home. Hank kept trying to make me sit down but I shrugged him off each time.

"Erin she just needs to clear her head, I'm sure she is fine." Jay tried to assure me.

"That's not helping." I snapped at him.

Jay rolled his eyes in response and went to get another beer for Hank and himself.

"Don't you think we should go out and look for her?" I questioned the pair.

"No I don't, she answered he phone, told you she was fine." Hank replied.

"What if she was being held against her will?" I retorted.

"She wasn't!" Jay yelled in annoyance.

"It was a FaceTime call, she was in her friends and looked happy." He added.

Before I could reply the door opened and Taylor walked inside.

"Where the hell were you?" I hissed.

"What you know where I was." She shrugged.

"No Taylor what I know was you were lying to me. Who were you really with?" I yelled.

Taylor glared at me.

"I was with my friend in her house you know that!" She replied.

"All day you were there all day?" I demanded.

There was silence.

Both Jay and Hank picked up on the hesitation as they got to their feet.

"Where you with him?" Jay asked the question I didn't want to.

More silence.

"Taylor?" Hank chipped in.

Taylor looked at the ground and I knew.

"Why the hell would you do that? You don't know him, you know we don't trust him!" I lectured.

"I don't know what I know anymore. I'm sick of everyone hiding relationships from me, telling me who I can and cannot see. I thought that psycho was my dad and I thought Bunny was my mom look how that turned out! Now I have this new man who is actually my father and I have my once sister turned mom telling me I cant see him. I'm sick of it!" Taylor screamed before storming off and thankfully up stairs this time.

"Taylor!" I called after her.

Just as I went to follow my phone beeped.

 _'Round one to Malcolm, keep up Erin :-)'_ Read the text message.

I tossed my phone to the floor.

"Son of a bitch." I whispered.

 _ **Please let me know your thoughts they mean a lot! Until next time ;-)**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Ok so here is chapter 30, sorry it took so long! Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites so far they mean a lot :-)**_

 _ **No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 30**_

 _ **Erin's Point of View**_

I was hovering outside Taylor's door afraid of the reaction I was about to receive. I had given her hours to calm down but now I was getting annoyed so I decided she had enough time.

"Taylor?" I said as I knocked on the door.

There was silence.

"Taylor, come on let me in. We need to talk about this. I'm sure you have questions…" I tried.

More silence.

"Kid, come on!" I complained.

Hank came up the stairs and gestured for me to come down. Reluctantly I left Taylor's door and followed him into the living room were Jay was just waking up from lying on the couch.

* * *

"What?" I sighed.

"I think Jay should try and talk to Taylor." Hank stated.

Jay looked confused as he got to his feet and rubbed his eyes.

"Me?" He asked confused.

"Taylor likes you, she trusts you and she knows whatever she says you will tell Erin. I think she wants to talk to Erin but she is too mad to give in and open up. If she tell you it is a way of telling Erin without having to directly talk to her." Hank said.

Jay looked towards me to see what my reaction was. As much as I didn't want to admit it Hank was right.

"Sounds good…If you are up for it?" I said to Jay.

Jay nodded in agreement and headed towards the stairs.

* * *

 _ **Jay's Point of View**_

I reached the top of the stairs just outside Taylor's door. Before I could knock the door swung open and she stormed out.

"Wow where are you going?" I questioned.

"School." She mumbled.

"It's 5:30 in the morning." I replied.

"Well it's better than being here." Taylor snapped.

"Huh that's not what I remember about high school." I retorted.

I reached over and turned her around pushing her back into her room as I did.

"Sit." I said pointing towards the bed.

Rolling her eyes and sighing dramatically I got a look at Erin when she was younger. Taylor was a mini version or Erin and I don't think either of them realised it.

"Tell me how you feel about all this. What is going through your head? I know you don't want to talk about it but I can assure you it is better to talk than bottle it all up." I said.

Taylor flopped back on her bed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I don't know Jay….." She started.

"Know what?" I pressed.

"How I feel. This time last year I had a crap mom a dad I didn't know and yeah life sucked but at least I knew who the hell I was. Ever since I met Erin it that diner I just…My life has been turned upside down and I'm starting to think…." Taylor trailed off as her eyes filled up and she stared to cry.

I walked over and sat down next to her. Much to my surprise she jumped up and flung her arms around me. She began to cry into my shoulder and there was nothing I could do to make her feel any better.

After a while she slowly calmed down and pulled away from me. Her cheeks were stained with tears and it suddenly hit me how young she was to be dealing with all this.

"Starting to think what?" I asked when I thought she was ready.

"To think maybe…..It would have been better if I never met Erin…." Taylor mumbled.

I was about to reply when I heard someone creak a stair outside. I knew Erin had been listening. Thankfully Taylor didn't seem to hear it but I was dreading how what she had said would affect Erin.

* * *

 _ **Erin's Point of View**_

Against Hank's wishes I made my way upstairs to listen to what Taylor was saying. Hank was trying to pull me back down the stairs but I shrugged him off.

"Just a little that's all I want to hear!" I whispered at him.

"Erin, wait for Jay to tell you!" Hank argued.

I ignored him and made my way up. Listening at the door I heard soft crying. I wanted to go in and pull her in for a hug but I knew I couldn't. After what felt like an eternity the crying stopped. There was a brief silence before I heard Jay press Taylor to continue. However what she said next I wasn't prepared for.

"To think maybe…..It would have been better if I never met Erin…." Taylor mumbled to Jay.

I felt like my heart stopped and cracked at the thought that my daughter thought she would be better off is she had never met me.

Not wanting to get caught I bit back the tears and headed downstairs. As I stepped on the top stair it creaked loudly and I paused praying they hadn't heard. Thankfully they didn't, or at least didn't come out if they did. Once I was down the stairs I headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Hank called after me.

"I need to…..I will be back in a bit…." I told him.

"Erin what did she say?" Hank asked.

"Nothing…" I said as I bit back tears.

I got in my car and pulled out my phone and called Malcolm.

* * *

"Hello Erin…." He answered.

"I need to see you…..It's about Taylor…." I replied.

"Ok meet me in our spot in 20 minutes." He said as he ended the call.

I hadn't been to 'our spot' since the last time I saw Malcolm but I could never forget it. I pulled up to the darkest part of the park that had a single bench and was surrounded by trees. I didn't remember why we loved it so much. As I sat down on the bench I saw Malcolm strut up towards me.

"Nice to see you Erin." He greeted as he sat down next to me.

"If you want to know Taylor I'm ok with it….." I said.

Malcolm looked surprised and taken a back.

"Excuse me?" He gasped.

"Taylor if you want to know her I'm ok with it. Just no court, no fighting and no lies and secrets." I stated.

"So you think I need your permission to know my daughter?" Malcolm replied.

I felt myself getting angry and tried to hold it in.

"No but I can make it really hard for you…" I snapped.

Malcolm laughed and got to his feet.

"I'm sorry Erin but I'm not going to go through you to see my daughter. You probably will want to be there and supervise." Malcolm said.

"You're damn right I do! I don't know you anymore but I know who you were. For Taylor's sake I am willing to trust you and trust that what you are saying is true and that you have changed. I don't want to be the person she hates because I lied to her or kept her from her father. She has a right to know you but as her mom Malcolm I need to know she is safe and that you or anyone else isn't going to hurt her." I told him.

Malcolm looked me up and down and studied me for a moment. I could tell her was considering what I was saying.

"Fine…..I get that…I know what it is like to be a parent who is worried about their kid…." Malcolm said.

This took me a back.

"You have kids?" I cried.

"Yes I do and a wife. Not that you bothered to ask you just assumed I was still the kid you knew. Wake up Erin other people can change not just you." He lectured.

I felt a twinge of guilt but couldn't help still mistrust him.

"Let me take Taylor to New York. You can come to because I know you wont allow it otherwise. Let me show her my work, my family, my life and maybe it will show you that I'm not a bad guy anymore." Malcolm suggested.

I considered it and I knew Taylor would want to go. I didn't want to hurt her anymore and I hated that she seemed to regret meeting me. So to try and make things right with her again I agreed.

"Fine lets go to New York." I sighed.

"Good, you wont regret it." Malcolm grinned.

 _ **Hope you enjoyed please let me know your thoughts!**_

 _ **Until next time ;-)**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Ok so here is chapter 31 hope you enjoy! Thanks for all the follows, favourites and reviews so far they mean a lot :-)**_

 _ **Chapter 31**_

 _ **Erin's Point of View**_

"Erin this is a mistake!" Voight lectured.

I had just told him and Jay about New York and neither of them were impressed.

"I know Hank but what do you want me to do? Taylor wants to know him and I cant stop her so I thought it was better to be a part of it!" I sighed.

Voight and Jay exchanged a look I couldn't read.

"Halstead should go to." Voight stated.

Jay nodded in agreement.

"Guys I would love that I would but I don't want Taylor or Malcolm to see this as ganging up on them." I said.

"Erin do you think maybe I don't know that I care about Taylor to? I don't know this Malcolm guy but here he is taking my girlfriend and her daughter to New York without any notice and as far as I can tell without a good reputation." Jay snapped.

I walked over and wrapped my arms around him.

"I love you know that right?" I whispered into his ear.

Jay nodded and pulled away from me.

"I just wish you could trust me more than you do." He said before leaving the house.

I was in shock as I watched him leave the house. Voight gave me his 'he is right look' but didn't say anything.

* * *

A few hours' later Taylor and I were at the airport. Malcolm was already there and made his way towards us. He put his arms around Taylor as soon as he was close enough.

"There are my girls." He greeted.

"I'm not your girl." I snapped.

"You're right your not but you were." Malcolm retorted.

I glared at him but decided for Taylor's sake not to argue or fight with him. Instead I stayed quiet and walked behind them as they talked.

* * *

Arriving in New York we headed towards the pick up area was. I thought we were getting a cab. I was wrong. A tall blonde came running towards us followed by a teenage boy and a toddler.

"I missed you baby!" She yelled as she flung herself at Malcolm.

"You too!" Malcolm grinned as he locked lips with her.

"And this must be Taylor!" The blonde smiled as she pulled Taylor in for a hug too.

"Yeah I'm Taylor….." Taylor said as she pulled herself away from the blonde.

"I'm Lydia." She said.

She then turned her attention to myself.

"Erin right?" She said.

"Yeah that's me." I replied.

"Ok we should go." Malcolm said breaking the slight awkwardness that had set in.

"Ok well I thought it would be a good idea to let Dean drive his car here. I thought he could take Taylor home. You know get to know his sister and allow her to be with someone her own age." Lydia announced.

I looked at Dean. He was about Taylor's age, really tall and looked like a typical high school jock. He looked nothing like Malcolm.

"You didn't hang around. What did you get me pregnant then move onto Lydia?" I questioned.

"Erin!" Taylor cried.

"Dean is my stepson but thank-you for that Erin." Malcolm glared.

"Ok so we should go?" Lydia said sensing the tension.

"Yeah but there is no way Taylor is going in a different car." I told her.

"Erin what is wrong with you? The idea is to get to know them right? What is the big deal? We are going to the same place!" Taylor argued.

Malcolm and Lydia exchanged an annoying look and Taylor was looking daggers at me.

"Fine." I finally said.

"Finally you ready?" Dean said to Taylor.

Taylor nodded and followed Dean to wherever his car was parked.

* * *

As we arrived at Malcolm's house I realised that Dean was no in front or behind us.

"Um what is going on? Where are the kids?" I asked.

Lydia was unbuckling the toddler who I learned was Malcolm's and was named Dylan. He was incredibly cute and was sharing his smarties with me on the journey.

"We thought it would be nice to have an adult dinner tonight. It was Malcolm's idea." Lydia smiled.

"An adult dinner?" I pressed.

"Yes one were we can talk about this situation as adults and without Taylor interrupting. A someone custody solution." Malcolm said as he unlocked the door.

I followed Malcolm and Lydia inside and watched as Lydia went to put Dylan to bed.

"This isn't what I signed up for and were the hell is my daughter?" I asked.

"She is fine. Dean has a high school party tonight and we asked if he would mind taking Taylor along. She will be fine he is a good kid." Malcolm assured me.

"Now come on lets talk custody." He added.

I rolled my eyes and followed him to his dinning room.

* * *

 _ **Taylor's Point of View**_

"Um unless your parents arranged a high school party for our arrival I'm going to guess this isn't your house?" I said as Dean stopped at a raving party.

"You would be right. This isn't my house, it is a high school party and it has been going since last night just moved houses." Dean grinned.

He had barely spoken on the drive so I was surprised he was actually talking now.

"What about dinner?" I asked.

"My dad told me to go to the party and to take you with me. Think he wants to talk to your mom alone." Dean replied.

We got out of the car and headed towards the party.

"I don't know anyone here!" I complained.

"Do you speak English?" He asked.

"What?" I replied confused.

"Do you speak English?" He said again.

"Obviously?" I replied.

"Then that means you are capable of talking to people here. Look around they are all kids your age and going from what I have heard about your life you need a party! So lighten up, enjoy, have a drink and make friends." Dean said before leaving me alone.

"New boyfriend?" A familiar voice said from behind me.

Turning around I was surprised to see Caleb leaning up against Dean's car.

"Why you jealous? Cause I remember you leaving without as much as a good bye." I remarked.

"Yeah well I remember you living with a bunch of cops and shutting me out." Caleb smirked.

I ignored him and walked towards the house.

"Tay?" He called after me.

"What?" I sighed.

"Fancy a drink elsewhere? I know you hate jock parties and I'm sorry to tell you this is one of them." He said pointing to the house.

"Sure what the hell." I said before turning away from the house and following him.

 _ **Until next time ;-)**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Chapter 32**_

 _ **Erin's Point of View**_

"There is no way in hell that is happening!" I yelled at Malcolm.

He had just suggested Taylor come and live with him for a year so he could get to know her and make her a part of his family.

"You can still see her regularly." Malcolm sighed.

I glared at him.

"Oh that is nice of you, so kind and considerate." I snapped.

Lydia was looking between the two of us and I could tell she didn't know what to day or do. I actually felt sorry for her.

"Look Erin, Bunny is on board with it and technically she adopted Taylor so it is her call…..Legally speaking." Malcolm tried to reason.

I cursed at the mention of Bunny. She really had a skill for running my life and anyone I cared about life.

"What about Taylor? I haven't even heard you mention her feeling and what she might say about being uprooted." I argued.

"Of course I will ask her but I honestly think she will be up for it. We have hit things off and I want to know her." Malcolm said.

"And I haven't heard you mention her feelings either. What if she wants to come to New York? Are you going to stop her?" Malcolm added.

I didn't know how to feel. He was right I hadn't considered Taylor wanting to move. I didn't want to, I couldn't. If Taylor left I wouldn't know what to do with myself, I couldn't go back to not knowing her and seeing her. She had become my life.

Before anyone could speak Malcolm's phone rang. He looked concerned as he answered it.

"They are where? What happened? Are they ok?" I heard him ask.

I felt myself begin to panic, as Lydia seemed to be thinking the same. She was pressed up against Malcolm trying to listen to the call.

"Dean and Taylor are at the police station with SVU. They say Dean attacked a girl." Malcolm said as he went sheet white and Lydia let out a gasp.

* * *

Walking into the SVU office I was greeted by the familiar faces of Amanda and Nick.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Amanda greeted, as she looked confused.

"The girl Taylor you have here, she is my daughter." I told her.

She looked even more confused at the mention of the word daughter.

"It's a long story Amanda and one I'm not up to telling. Is Taylor ok?" I asked.

Amanda nodded and led me towards Olivia's office. Malcolm and Lydia were busy talking to Amaro and Fin and I was grateful of the peace.

"He her dad?" Amanda asked as she knocked on Olivia's door.

"Yeah…." I sighed.

Before she could answer Olivia opened the door and I saw Taylor sitting opposite her desk.

"Lindsay?" She said shocked to see me standing outside her door.

"Hey Liv." I smiled.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"That is my daughter." I said pointed to Taylor who looked even more horrified when she saw me arrive.

"Really?" Olivia remarked.

"I can see the resemblance now." She smiled.

"Erin I'm sorry, I didn't do anything I don't even know what he did!" Taylor called out to me.

Before I could answer Malcolm and Lydia appeared next to me.

* * *

"Where is my son?" Lydia asked.

"He is in the room next door. He is fine we asked him a few questions but other than that we waited for you to arrive. A girl has made a complaint said he attacked her, we don't know everything yet. There was a lot of alcohol involved but the girl is upset and in hospital getting checks." Olivia explained.

"And Taylor is connected how? Other than the fact she was there." I said.

"Dean says she was with him the whole time, Taylor says she wasn't but she wont say where she was or with who." Olivia replied.

"She probably doesn't know who she was with or where. We don't live in New York, she has never been and this wasn't an arranged trip let alone a party. I knew I shouldn't have let her go there, or listened to you!" I complained to Malcolm.

Malcolm glared at me.

"My son is innocent, and if you trust Taylor so much why don't you ask her where the hell she was if she claims she wasn't with Dean." Malcolm hissed.

"I was with Caleb." Taylor announced as she came out of Olivia's office.

"Caleb is?" Olivia pressed.

"An old friend…..boyfriend…." Taylor said.

"An idiot, trouble and a liar." I added.

"Why were you with him? Did you know he was here? Is that why you want to come?" I asked her.

"Because I didn't know anyone else and Dean left me alone. I didn't know he was here but I am glad he was. The guys at that party were creeps if Caleb wasn't there I don't know what would have happened." Taylor told me.

Lydia reached over and grabbed Taylor.

"She's lying!" She screamed.

"My son and his friends are good kids, this isn't true. What happened at the party is little girls looking for attention! She wasn't at the party she claims so how can she call them creeps!" Lydia stated.

I reached over and pulled her hand from Taylor before stepping between the pair.

"Touch my kid again and I will hurt you. If your son is innocent then I have 100% trust in SVU proving that, but don't go calling my kid a liar to prove the innocence of yours." I said.

"Erin stop." Malcolm interrupted.

"Don't you start." I rolled my eyes.

"None of you start. This isn't helping anyone. I need to talk to Dean and I'm going to guess you both want to be in there? Olivia asked Malcolm and Lydia.

They both nodded.

"Ok the lets go talk to him, see if we can get the full story and the truth." She added.

"Lindsay talk to Taylor, see if she knows anything about these so called creeps other than that fact." Olivia instructed.

"I'm right here!" Taylor complained.

"Good then start talking to your mom, better her than some other cop." Olivia smiled as she let Malcolm and Lydia into the room with Dean.

"Mom…I like the sound of that…" I said before realising I had said it out loud.

Taylor looked at me and offered a half smile. I knew she wasn't ready to use the word when talking about me, but I wished she were.

"Maybe some day…..How about we get this over with?" She offered.

I nodded in agreement.

"Not the trip I wanted and I didn't think it could be worse than I had expected. Congrats on making it worse kid, I admire that." I sighed.

 _ **Until next time ;-)**_


End file.
